Never The Same
by Summer Prevent
Summary: Suite de Everything Has Changed: Alors que les Avengers essaient chacun à leur manière de se remettre de la mort de Leyna, une nouvelle inattendue va leur parvenir. Après la guerre civile qui a décimé leur équipe, vont-ils parvenir à joindre leurs forces, à travailler ensemble pour affronter cette nouvelle épreuve? Rated K avec passages M
1. Chapter 1

_Salut à tous! Me voici de retour avec la suite de Never The Same, qui elle même était une suite de Would You Change our Lives (je sais ça commence à faire beaucoup XD). Donc voici le premier chapitre de cette suite, en sachant que j'en ai quelques uns d'avance mais que ça fait quelques mois que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire quoi que ce soit. J'espère que l'inspiration ne va pas me quitter en cours de route, et pouvoir continuer à garder cette avance!_

 _En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;) - Summer Prevent_

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 :

 _ **Tony :**_

Je venais de mettre au point mon dernier prototype. D'y mettre la touche finale, le dernier petit tour de vis qui le rendrait parfait. J'y avais passé assez de temps pour être certain qu'il le serait, un vrai petit bijou de technologie. En même temps, venant de ma part, il n'y avait rien de vraiment surprenant. Il suffisait que j'y mette du cœur, et tout ce qui sortait de mon atelier était parfait en tout point. Pourtant, je devais bien admettre que ce bébé m'avait quand même donné du fil à retordre et…

« Monsieur Stark, dois-je dire à Mlle Potts que vous êtes parvenu à réparer l'aspirateur ? ».

Friday. Friday, Friday, Friday… un tact subtil, à vrai dire tellement subtil que parfois il paraissait presque inexistant.

« Merci d'avoir cassé mon délire, Friday, grommelai-je en me grattant le cuir chevelu. Et inutile de prévenir Pepper, elle aura une belle surprise en rentrant.

-Quelle surprise !

-… Je rêve ou tu essaies de faire de l'ironie ?

-Je n'oserais pas », me répondit Friday de l'air le plus sincère du monde.

Décidément, elle me rappelait vraiment quelqu'un… après tout, comme on disait, tel père, telle f…

Mon esprit se bloqua instantanément à l'approche de cette pensée blessante, qui eut pourtant le temps de l'effleurer et d'y laisser une note amère, et de me faire ressentir un pincement de cœur.

Le silence planait de nouveau dans l'atelier, et me sembla soudain de plus en plus oppressant. Je ressentis le besoin pressant de sortir de là, à l'air libre. De ne plus être enfermé dans ce sous-sol trop silencieux, trop vide, trop…

Mais je savais qu'en réalité ce n'était pas le sous-sol, le problème.

Je me passai fébrilement les mains sur le visage, et pressai mes doigts contre mes paupières closes, qui avaient commencé à me faire souffrir atrocement, comme chaque fois que je venais à penser à cette sensation de vide. Cette sensation de manque. Oui, il me manquait quelque-chose. Et je savais pertinemment quoi. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que je savais également qu'il s'agissait de la seule chose que ne pouvais pas acquérir. Des deux seules personnes que je pourrais jamais ramener.

Lorsque Pepper, la plupart du temps dans les bureaux de Stark industries, s'absentait pour travailler, lorsque j'errais, seul, dans les couloirs de la tour, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir parfois l'impression d'entendre leurs rires passer en coup de vent. Ce n'étaient rien que des hallucinations, des mirages. Des… fantômes. Même s'il m'était tellement difficile de penser intelligiblement à ce terme.

Parce que mes filles m'avaient été enlevées si brutalement que je n'avais pas même pu me faire à l'idée d'une vie sans elles. Et que je ne m'y ferais jamais. Elles resteraient les grands fantômes de ma vie, errant dans les ombres, dans les silences. Elles régnaient par leur absence, et faisaient naitre en moi de nouvelles craintes, de nouvelles phobies qu'il m'était de plus en plus difficile d'accepter.

J'avais peur du silence. Peur de rester seul, enfermé dans cet environnement autrefois si chaleureux et qui désormais me paraissait quasiment hostile. Comme si je n'avais aucun droit de résider en ce lieu alors qu'elles l'avaient quitté pour toujours.

J'avais besoin de sortir, de voir du monde. Pas de parler à quelqu'un en particulier, parfois simplement de me tenir là, au milieu de la rue, et de sentir les rayons du soleil couler sur mon visage, et le bruit des voitures qui passaient, des conversations autour de moi, le clic clac des tallons qui battaient le bitume, tous ces bruits qui paraissaient tellement communs et insupportables à certains, mais qui seuls étaient capables de me rassurer en me faisant comprendre que malgré tout ce que j'avais perdu, tout ce que j'avais souffert… il restait une vie derrière tout ça.

Je gagnai les escaliers de l'atelier, et les remontai quatre à quatre, précipitamment. Une fois de retour au salon, je saisis ma veste, qui traînait nonchalamment sur le canapé, et l'enfilai sans réellement regarder autour de moi… et pourtant le souvenir de cette journée où, mes filles et moi, nous avions monté un sapin de Noël géant dans ce même salon m'assaillit, si brutalement qu'elle me désarçonna et me fit me sentir nauséeux l'espace d'un instant.

« Friday, je sors, bredouillai-je en regagnant précipitamment l'ascenseur. Si Pepper rentre entretemps, dis-lui que je suis juste parti… faire un tour.

-Bien, monsieur ».

En réalité, je n'attendis pas même sa réponse avant de m'extirper hors de l'ascenseur. Je n'étais pas descendu jusqu'au garage. A quoi bon prendre la voiture ? Je n'avais certainement pas besoin de m'enfermer à nouveau, j'avais besoin d'air, et j'en avais besoin vite.

Sortir dans la rue fut comme une libération pour moi. Rien que le fait de passer les portes de verre de la tour, de faire quelques pas au milieu de l'agitation quotidienne, me fit l'effet d'une douche froide et idéalement réparatrice.

Les gens ne remarquèrent même pas que j'étais sorti, comme quoi sans mon escorte habituelle je n'étais qu'un monsieur tout le monde parmi tant d'autres…

« Mr Stark ! Hey, Mr Stark ! ».

Oh non pitié… n'avais-je pas droit à ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, quelques secondes de tranquillité ? Ne pouvais-je pas simplement me tenir là, au milieu des gens, à écouter les sons de la vie sans me faire alpaguer par quelqu'un pour signer des autographes ? Non, en plus quand il y en avait un qui commençait, il attirait tous les curieux, et j'allais bientôt me retrouver avec une foule de fans déchaînés sur les bras… ou des paparazzis, bon sang je n'avais tellement pas envie de devoir faire face aux questions des paparazzis, pitié…

« Bonjour Mr Stark ! ».

… Ah, au temps pour moi, ce n'était que le garçon. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise nouvelle, je l'aimais bien, ce garçon ! Il était vraiment sympathique. Ca faisait plaisir de le voir, et je devais l'admettre beaucoup de bien de discuter un peu avec lui de temps en temps. Même s'il passait de plus en plus souvent autour de la tour « par hasard », mais bon, ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça. Et pour une fois il était arrivé pile poil au bon moment.

« Peter ! lançai-je avec un sourire, avant de donner une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule du garçon. Comment vas-tu ? Ton exam de maths s'est bien passé ?

-C'étaient des sciences, mais ouais, j'ai géré, me répondit Peter en haussant les épaules. Je crois. Enfin disons que le prof m'aime pas beaucoup, surtout depuis que j'ai eu le malheur de le reprendre devant toute la classe, mais en même temps ce qu'il racontait était totalement faux donc il fallait bien que je fasse quelque-chose…

-Super ! le coupai-je. Et ne t'en fais pas, même si ton prof a la haine contre toi, si t'as répondu juste, t'as répondu juste, point final, il pourra rien y faire. Et ta tante May, toujours la forme ?

-Toujours, me confirma Peter. Elle voulait que je vous dise merci pour l'autographe que vous avez fait à son amie Martha pour son anniversaire, elle était folle. Martha, pas ma tante. Même si bon en général Martha ne m'a jamais réellement paru totalement saine d'esprit, mais enfin bref vous saisissez l'idée, quoi. Elle était folle de joie. Pour l'autographe. Je crois même qu'elle a éclaté en sanglots, mais je sais pas trop en fait parce que j'étais pas là, je terminais une maquette avec Ned à ce moment-là…

-Ah oui, Ned, me souvins-je. C'est ce jeune geek qui traînait toujours avec… toi.

-Traîne, rectifia Peter.

-Hein ? marmonnai-je.

-On traîne toujours ensemble, donc euh ouais enfin bref c'est lui, bredouilla Peter.

-Il va bien ? J'ai pas trop eu de nouvelles de lui, ces derniers temps ! ».

Je constatai assez rapidement le curieux regard que me lançait Peter. Il semblait avoir quelque chose à dire, et se demander par quel bout prendre le problème.

« Ben euh… en fait Mr Stark, ça fait deux ans que… qu'il est pas venu à la tour, bredouilla Peter, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-… Deux ans ! Oui, ben c'est ce que je disais, j'ai pas trop eu de nouvelles de lui… ces derniers temps ! Ces deux dernières années, bref on se comprend, tout roule tout baigne ! répondis-je avec un geste désinvolte de la main.

-Oui, euh… marmonna Peter, qui semblait essayer de trouver en vitesse un autre sujet de conversation. Ah, et vous ça va depuis… notre dernière mission ? acheva-t-il en semblant se rendre compte avec horreur que ce n'était pas du tout un bon sujet de conversation.

-Ah, tu parles de la mission qui a résulté sur l'arrestation de la moitié des anciens Avengers ? lui répondis-je avec un sourire un peu crispé. Eh bien… comme tu peux le constater, je me porte à merveille ! ».

C'était faux. Evidemment que c'était faux, comment aurais-je pu me sentir bien ? Les Avengers. Ce concept me semblait tellement dépassé, désormais. Tellement… mort. Oui, notre grande famille était morte le jour où nous avions perdu les filles. J'avais beau essayer de me convaincre que tout avait explosé avec les accords de Sokovie… je savais que le mal qui nous avait rongé et séparé datait de bien avant ces accords. Et… pouvais-je dire que je m'en voulais ? Bien-sûr que oui.

Après la mort de Leyna, et ce jusqu'à son enterrement, je m'étais isolé dans mon atelier et j'avais refusé de voir quiconque, même Pepper. La seule personne qui avait osé descendre parfois était Rhodes, parce-que ce bon vieux Rhody n'avait peur de rien. Pas même de voir mon état se détériorer au fil des jours.

Le jour de l'enterrement, j'étais sorti de ma caverne, et j'avais compris à quel point j'avais eu tort de m'isoler en voyant Emy. J'avais constaté à quel point cette perte l'avait rongée, car ce jour-là en me retrouvant face à elle j'avais été incapable de soutenir son regard. J'avais eu l'impression de n'avoir qu'un spectre sous les yeux.

Alors je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais être aussi égoïste. De les aider, Pepper et elle, à surmonter cette épreuve, parce que ma famille avait besoin de moi et qu'il n'était pas question que je la laisse tomber. C'était ce que Leyna aurait voulu que je fasse. Que je veille sur sa sœur… et sur sa maman. J'étais le père de famille, je devais être fort pour elles, et les soutenir même si je souffrais certainement autant qu'elles.

Mais cet élan d'héroïsme avait volé en éclats dès lors que j'avais compris qu'Emy, qui avait disparu juste après la cérémonie, ne reviendrait jamais à la maison.

J'avais voulu croire qu'elle reviendrait. Croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une crise passagère, qu'elle était malheureuse et que sa réaction était normale. Mais il y avait une petite voix qui n'avait cessé de répéter, à l'intérieur de ma tête, inlassablement, de jour comme de nuit, que je connaissais Emy mieux que ça. Emy n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber tout le monde dans une situation critique. Elle était du genre à encaisser les coups pour deux, pour trois, pour quatre. A se battre pour que tout le monde survive, pour que tout le monde se relève. Elle était notre rayon de soleil.

Aussi, après presque un mois de recherches acharnées, qui n'avaient donné aucun résultat, j'en étais venu à cette conclusion fatidique que Pepper semblait avoir adoptée depuis longtemps déjà, mais à laquelle je n'avais pas osé penser un seul instant… Si Emy avait disparu alors qu'elle savait que nous avions tous besoin d'elle, c'était parce qu'elle n'avait plus la force d'encaisser les coups.

Et si elle avait décidé de partir, c'était pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Le jour de l'enterrement, même si je n'avais pas voulu m'y résoudre… c'était à mes deux filles que j'avais fait mes adieux.

Et cette certitude m'avait achevé. Je m'étais de nouveau reclus dans mon atelier, et j'avais mis plusieurs mois à retrouver une vie sociale à peu près normale. Je dis à peu près car, et j'en suis conscient, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. J'avais perdu celles qui faisaient ma plus grande motivation, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'étais même demandé s'il me restait un quelconque intérêt à être Iron Man. Si je ne ferais pas mieux de tout arrêter. Parce que j'en avais assez. Tellement assez de lutter pour la justice alors que cette dernière semblait m'ignorer constamment. Certes, j'avais commis des atrocités dans la vie, mais je pensais en avoir fait assez pour m'être racheté, alors pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il ainsi sur moi ? N'avais-je pas un peu droit à la paix ? Pourquoi fallait-il donc que je souffre autant ?

J'étais mort avec Emy et Leyna.

Les Avengers étaient morts avec Emy et Leyna.

L'idée même d'Iron Man était, selon moi, morte avec Emy et Leyna.

Et je devais me contenter de poursuivre ma vie comme si de rien n'était, comme si j'étais réellement dans la capacité de me relever alors que j'avais perdu tout ce qui comptait. De faire semblant que tout allait bien alors que je me sentais mourir un peu plus chaque jour. Ma vie était devenue un jeu de faux-semblants qui me paraissait de plus en plus insupportable, et je savais que tôt ou tard je n'aurais plus la force de lutter comme je le faisais encore avec la dernière volonté. Je savais que je finirais par lâcher prise, et je ne savais pas ce que ma vie deviendrait à partir de ce moment, qui me semblait de plus en plus proche.

« Mr Stark ? ».

Je secouai la tête. Le garçon se tenait toujours à côté de moi, et me regardait d'un air inquiet. Comme s'il avait peur d'avoir fait quelque-chose de mal. Je lui adressai un sourire, de façade comme tout le reste, et fronçai les sourcils.

« T'es pas censé avoir école, toi ?

-Ben non en fait on est samedi, donc… marmonna Peter.

-Ah vraiment, on est samedi ? Dis-donc, je ne vois même plus le temps passer, fis-je mine de rire. Tu sais quoi ? Viens à la tour avec moi, que je t'offre un verre.

-Euh merci c'est gentil mais comment dire ma tante ne veut pas que je boive d'alcool en fait donc… bredouilla le garçon, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Bon, un diabolo menthe, ça passera inaperçu ? lui demandai-je.

-Ah si c'est pour un diabolo menthe je dis pas non alors », me répondit Peter.

Et c'est ainsi que Peter Parker et moi retournâmes en direction de la tour.

Je ne m'en étais pas éloigné tant que cela, pourtant j'avais tellement été concentré sur ce qui se passait autour de moi et sur la conversation parfois un peu gênante que j'avais eue avec Peter que je n'avais pas remarqué que Pepper était rentrée entretemps, aussi fus-je quelque peu surpris, en arrivant au salon, d'entendre quelqu'un s'affairer derrière le bar.

« Chérie ? Tu es déjà rentrée ? m'étonnai-je. Devine qui j'ai croisé dans la rue ! C'est le petit Peter Par… ».

Je me figeai soudain au beau milieu du salon, et aussi accessoirement au milieu de ma phrase, en constatant que certes, Pepper était là, mais que ce n'était pas elle qui s'affairait derrière le bar. Non, il se trouvait qu'elle était justement assise devant ce dernier, et, d'après le regard insistant qu'elle me lança, il me sembla qu'elle devait justement m'attendre.

Je levai les yeux, et fus on ne pouvait plus surpris de notifier la présence de Maria Hill, qui m'adressa un mince sourire, avant de servir un verre de whisky à ma fiancée. … Whisky ? Ouh là. Qu'est-ce qui se passait, encore ? Parce que j'étais pas vraiment prêt à repartir en mission humanitaire ou quoi que ce soit, donc…

« Tony, me dit Pepper en semblant comprendre ce à quoi je pensais, et je fus un peu effrayé par la faiblesse de sa voix. Tu… tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir.

-Il y a un souci ? », tentai-je pour désamorcer la situation qui semblait être passablement délicate.

Pepper se contenta de ciller, et c'est à cet instant que je me rendis compte de l'extrême pâleur de son visage.

« Assieds-toi, me commanda-t-elle ensuite. Toi aussi, Peter », ajouta-t-elle alors que le garçon commençait à bégayer qu'il ferait sans doute mieux de nous laisser.

Je frissonnai, et fis néanmoins ce qu'elle me disait. Je ne savais pas réellement quoi ressentir, joie ou profonde inquiétude. Parce que je savais pertinemment que la seule chose qui pouvait perturber Pepper à ce point, la seule chose qui pourrait concerner aussi bien moi que Peter Parker…

« Emy va bien ? m'enquis-je immédiatement auprès de Maria Hill, qui cilla.

-Tony… tenta Pepper.

-Inutile d'essayer de me ménager, je sais qu'il s'agit d'Emy. Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à ma fille.

-Il ne s'agit pas d'Emy », me répondit instantanément l'agent Hill, sans croiser mon regard.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer, et ce frisson désagréable me parcourir de nouveau. Même si Pepper et moi avions mis un terme à nos recherches, nous doutant que si Emy n'avait pas envie d'être retrouvée elle saurait parfaitement comment s'y prendre, je savais que Natasha avait refusé d'abandonner les recherches. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de penser, d'espérer, l'espace d'un court instant, qu'elle avait fini par trouver quelque-chose, au bout de deux années de résultats infructueux… même si je gardais peu de contacts avec l'agent Romanoff depuis notre dernière mission ensemble, je savais que nous serions les premiers à être au courant si elle avait trouvé quoi que ce soit.

« C'est Leyna ».

Cette fois-ci, j'eus la sensation que mon cœur s'arrêtait. Pendant l'espace de quelques secondes j'eus même la certitude que j'allais mourir là, au milieu de mon salon, terrassé par une fulgurante attaque cardiaque.

Je levai lentement les yeux vers Pepper, et, au-delà de sa pâleur, je me rendis compte qu'elle avait les yeux rempli de larmes, et que d'autres avaient déjà coulé sur ses joues.

« Ce n'est pas à propos d'Emy, répéta-t-elle, la voix plus ferme. C'est à propos de Leyna ».


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut à tous! Comme le 1er chapitre était un peu court et que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien posté, je sais que ça fait pas vraiment une semaine mais je vous laisse le chapitre 2 quand même :)_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture! -Summer_

 _PS: Certains passages de ce chapitre peuvent être un peu violents, je le classerais donc plutôt M que R+._

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 :

 _ **Trois jours auparavant…**_

 _ **Un agent du gouvernement :**_

Tout était calme, silencieux. Comme c'était, en réalité, presque toujours le cas une fois la nuit tombée. Plus un bruit, si ce n'était l'écho lointain des pas de mes camarades, qui montaient la garde devant leurs portes blindées.

Le couloir n'était éclairé que par quelques néons, et je devais bien admettre que l'atmosphère qui régnait dans l'entrepôt était plutôt sinistre. Mais j'en avais vu d'autres. Je n'étais pas du genre à avoir peur du noir, ou à me sentir oppressé par le silence. J'étais là pour faire mon boulot, et pour le faire bien. Non seulement parce que j'y tenais mais aussi parce que j'avais cru comprendre que je n'étais plus si loin d'obtenir une promotion, et j'avais vraiment envie de faire une belle surprise à ma femme.

« Hey, Garry, lançai-je à voix haute. Toujours rien à signaler ? ».

J'attendis quelques secondes, avant d'entendre, en écho, un grognement mi agacé, mi amusé.

« Mais t'es con toi, tu m'as fait peur ! ».

J'eus un petit rire. A monter la garde toute la nuit, on s'amusait comme on pouvait. Et comme je n'étais pas le genre à me laisser mourir d'ennui en ronchonnant inutilement, j'avais toute une réserve de plaisanteries en stock. Généralement, les autres ne le prenaient pas mal, ils aimaient bien que je détende l'atmosphère, et, parfois, que je les aide à lutter contre le sommeil. Et, comme je l'ai fait remarquer un peu plus tôt, généralement il ne se passait pas grand-chose d'intéressant, alors on pouvait bien se permettre un peu de distraction de temps en temps.

« Et ton fils, il va comment ? me lança ensuite Garry.

-Il cavale, Helen en voit de toutes les couleurs avec lui, répondis-je. Je te raconte même pas l'enfer quand il commencera à marcher.

-Faut en profiter tant qu'ils sont petits, après ils deviennent de vrais chameaux !

-Arrête Garry, intervint soudain la voix de Fred. Je suis certain que t'étais déjà un chameau à la naissance, toi !

-Ouais bah vaut toujours mieux être un chameau qu'un ».

J'attendis. Fred aussi, certainement. La phrase était restée en suspens, mais ce qui me semblait le plus étrange c'était que Garry ne m'avait pas semblé hésiter. C'était un peu comme si quelqu'un en avait brusquement eu marre de nos conversations, et avait coupé le son.

« Oh, vous foutez quoi en régie ? », demandai-je, rapidement suivi par le rire de Fred.

Toujours aucune réponse. Ah, la vieille manie de Garry. Il savait que ça prenait toujours avec Fred. Mais avec moi ? Soyons sérieux trente secondes…

« C'est bon, mec, tu me fais pas peur, m'oblige pas à venir te chercher, lançai-je.

-Tu pourrais pas, tu risquerais pas ton boulot pour ça quand même, intervint Fred.

-Concrètement si on me dit quelque-chose j'aurai qu'à dire qu'il répondait plus et que je pensais qu'il s'était fait agresser, et c'est lui qui aura les patrons au cul, moi je m'en fiche ! ».

Généralement, dès que je commençais à parler hiérarchie, Garry se dégonflait, mais il semblait avoir travaillé son coup parce que cette fois il ne releva pas. Je soupirai. Il n'allait quand même pas me forcer à aller le chercher ? C'était bien de rigoler un peu, mais au bout d'un moment on était quand même là pour travailler, il fallait garder un minimum de sérieux…

« T'as entendu ? me demanda soudain Fred, dont la voix me semblait légèrement plus aigüe que la normale.

-Non, quoi ? demandai-je, pas du tout alarmé. C'est sûrement Garry qui essaie de te faire peur, tu vas pas te laisser avoir quand même, t'as l'habitude, maintenant…

-Ouais… mais bon, il est lourd quand même », me répondit Fred.

J'étais tout à fait d'accord avec Fred pour une fois. J'aimais bien Garry, mais quand il commençait à plaisanter il ne savait plus s'arrêter, et là ça n'avait plus rien de drôle. J'attendis encore quelques secondes qu'il se rende, nous balance l'un de ses habituels « C'est bon je blague ». Mais comme il me semblait pas vouloir s'y résoudre, je soupirai une seconde fois.

« Fais une ronde entre les deux portes, Fred, je vais voir ce qu'il fait.

-Okay, me répondit Fred, qui ne semblait pas rassuré du tout.

-Et essaie de pas te pisser dessus au passage, chochotte, lui fis-je remarquer.

-Ouais, ben tu sais quoi j'espère qu'il te sautera dessus par derrière, tu comprendras un peu.

-Vaut mieux pas pour lui qu'il essaie de me sauter dessus par derrière », fis-je remarquer à mon collègue pour clore le débat.

Saisissant la crosse de mon arme, je me dirigeai vers la porte que Garry gardait, me repassant dans la tête toutes les insultes que j'allais bien pouvoir lui balancer une fois que je l'aurais retrouvé…

Je me figeai soudain. Cette fois, j'avais bien eu l'impression d'entendre quelque-chose de suspect. Je me tendis, avant de secouer la tête et de soupirer. Ça y était, Garry avait réussi à me stresser ! Et dire que j'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère, voilà comment il me remerciait ! Essayez d'aider des potes, franchement…

Mon pied heurta quelque-chose qui se trouvait au sol, et alors qu'un bruit métallique en résultait je perdis l'équilibre et manquai de m'effondrer par terre.

A la faible lueur des néons, alors que je baissais les yeux en maugréant, je sentis mes cheveux se hérisser sur ma nuque en remarquant que je venais de trébucher sur une arme. Celle de Garry.

« Fred, reste sur tes gardes, commandai-je.

-Pourquoi, il est de mon côté ? s'alarma Fred, pas conscient de à quel point il aurait dû s'alarmer.

-J'ai dit reste sur tes gardes ! répétai-je d'une voix plus ferme, avant de mettre en marche l'oreillette dont nous étions toujours équipés en cas d'ennuis. Ici l'entrepôt 116, j'aimerais signaler une intrusion. Un homme a disparu, je viens de retrouver son arme gisant au sol. Envoyez-nous du renfort d'urgence.

-Hey ? lança soudain Fred.

-T'inquiète, mon vieux, tentai-je de le rassurer. Les renforts arrivent, ils…

-Mec, c'est toi qui… ».

Puis plus rien. Le néant. Le silence le plus absolu. Et sans doute pour la première fois de mon existence je ressentis un sentiment d'intense claustrophobie s'emparer de moi.

« Fred ? demandai-je, avant de poursuivre d'une voix de plus en plus forte. Fred ? Fred ! Bon sang vieux, réponds-moi ! ».

J'eus l'impression qu'un léger courant d'air rafraîchissait mon visage, et lorsque je fis volte-face un cri resta bloqué dans l'arrière de ma gorge alors que je me retrouvais face-à-face avec un jeune homme qui n'avait pas même pris la peine de couvrir son visage, et qui me regardait avec un sourire presque navré.

« Nah, je devrais apprendre à plus laisser traîner ce genre de choses par terre », me lança-t-il.

L'instant d'après, avant même que je ne l'aie vu bouger d'un pouce, l'arme fut entre ses mains, et alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il pointe le canon sur moi, il se contenta de la prendre par la sangle et de la balancer par-dessus son épaule. Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir mon arme et me demandais par la même occasion s'il n'était pas un peu suicidaire, j'entendis un grognement sourd retentir derrière moi. Je m'efforçai de garder le regard fixé sur le garçon, mais une force irrésistible, sans doute la peur la plus primaire, me poussa à tourner la tête afin de regarder ce qui se trouvait derrière-moi, et j'eus tôt fait de regretter de céder à ma peur.

Cette fois-ci, je poussai un hurlement qui me sembla presque inhumain, en croisant le regard jaune et luisant d'une créature de cauchemar, mi femme mi féline, le bas de son visage déformé par des crocs démesurément grands, et qui, dans la faible lueur des néons, me semblaient parsemés de ce qui semblait fort être…

La créature rugit soudain, et l'instant d'après je me retrouvais plaqué au sol, la gorge entourée par des griffes acérées qui me déchiraient la peau au moindre mouvement que j'essayais de faire.

Aussi fus-je contraint de regarder le corps de ce pauvre Garry, qui se balançait désormais à l'une des poutres du plafond, au bout de la hanse de son arme… Non. Pas son arme… c'était le garçon qui avait son arme. Il s'agissait donc de l'arme de Fred…

Je me rendis compte assez rapidement, avec la plus pure des horreurs, qu'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de l'arme, mais du _corps_ de Fred.

Et le sang qui gouttait des crocs de la créature démoniaque qui m'étranglait à moitié était sans doute également celui de Fred… ou celui de Garry. … Ou des deux.

Malgré les griffes, ma gorge réussit à laisser échapper un sanglot étouffé, alors que mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes, tant de colère, d'un sentiment d'injustice, que de la plus pure des terreurs. Je savais que je ne pourrais plus jamais prétendre ne pas avoir peur du noir.

« Ressaisis-toi ! gronda la créature, alors que le garçon se dressait au-dessus de nous deux.

-Elle a raison, ajouta-t-il, avant d'ajouter avec un sourire en coin : fais pas ta chochotte.

-Putain mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ?! », beuglai-je, en commençant à me débattre avec la force du désespoir en comprenant que quoi qu'ils aient décidé de faire la mort m'attendait au bout si je ne faisais rien.

Je ressentis une douleur cuisante au niveau de ma joue droite, et ne compris que la créature venait de me gifler que lorsque je sentis le sang chaud couler le long de ma joue et dans mon cou.

Je me remis à pleurer.

« Pitié, suppliai-je, bien que sachant que c'était inutile. Pitié, ne me tuez pas. J'ai… ma femme, et… pitié, par pitié ne me tuez pas, ajoutai-je avant que la panique ne me fasse commettre l'erreur de parler de mon fils ; parce que ces psychopathes étaient bien capables de s'en prendre à ceux que j'aimais si ça pouvait leur servir.

-Arrête de geindre, soupira la créature, et j'eus la surprise de constater que désormais elle avait l'apparence d'une fille normale, si ce n'était la force de ses mains qui étaient toujours étroitement serrées autour de mon cou. Tu serais déjà mort si on l'avais voulu. Mais on a besoin d'un témoin pour aller rendre visite à de vieux amis, tu vois.

-On dirait que c'est ton jour de chance !", ajouta le garçon.

… J'étais fou. J'étais en train de devenir fou ou est-ce que je venais vraiment de comprendre qu'ils allaient me laisser la vie sauve ?

« Pitié, je ferai tout ce que vous voulez, promis-je. Je ferai tout.

-Tu vois ? lança le garçon à son amie sur le ton de la conversation. Je t'avais dit qu'on ferait mieux de garder celui qui avait un bébé.

-Ben t'es né avec un cerveau, autant qu'il te serve, lui répondit la fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tant de gratitude, j'adore, s'émut le garçon avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi. Bon alors, je te fais un topo : Tu vois, ce que vous gardiez, tes potes et toi ? on embarque le tout. De un, tu feras remarquer à tes patrons que c'est complètement con de ne placer qu'un garde à chaque porte, deux ce serait quand même un minimum syndical quand on sait de quoi vous vous occupez, surtout en pleine nuit, parce que de très vilaines choses peuvent arriver à la faveur de l'obscurité, tu vois ? Ah ben oui, tu vois, ajouta le garçon un peu pour lui-même en lançant un bref regard au pendu.

-Et ensuite, on va te demander de laisser un petit message à quelqu'un qui va apprendre à se méfier de nous à l'avenir, poursuivit la fille.

-Qui ? », demandai-je, pressé de sortir de là, de faire tout ce qu'ils me demandaient, et de démissionner, de déménager, éventuellement de changer d'identité aussi.

Cette fois, le visage de la fille s'étira également en un sourire qui me sembla si cruel que je regrettai presque d'avoir posé la question, ce avant qu'elle n'y réponde purement et simplement en ces termes :

« Va voir Nick Fury, et fais lui un petit coucou de notre part ».


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster la suite, j'avais pas vraiment le temps ces dernières semaines. J'espère que ça vous plaira! - Summer  
_

* * *

 _ **Retour aux temps présents :**_

 _ **Pepper :**_

J'étais encore au travail lorsque Maria Hill avait débarqué comme une fleur dans mon bureau. En train de trier des papiers, de répondre au téléphone, de faire trois ou quatre choses à la fois parce que j'étais la personne par qui tout passait, et que pour faire ce travail correctement j'avais dû développer ma capacité à être polyvalente en toutes situations.

Mais je dois admettre qu'en voyant Maria entrer dans mon bureau sans même frapper à la porte et se planter devant moi comme si elle allait m'annoncer que Tony venait de mourir, j'avais raccroché sans ménagement au nez de mon interlocuteur (qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire que ce soit l'ambassadeur de Chine, de toute manière ?) et posé la pile de papiers que je tenais dans le creux de mon coude aussi doucement que s'ils avaient pu m'exploser entre les mains.

Maria Hill était le genre de personne qui pouvait paraître calme même quand le sol s'effondrait sous ses pieds. Fine tacticienne, posée, professionnelle, je savais parfaitement pourquoi Nick Fury, du temps du SHIELD, avait eu totalement confiance en ses capacités. Lorsqu'elle s'était plantée devant moi à cet instant-là, elle était pâle comme la mort, ses pupilles étaient devenues presque inexistantes dans le bleu de ses yeux, et ses mains étaient crispées l'une sur l'autre comme si elle avait passé le trajet jusqu'ici à faire craquer nerveusement ses jointures. Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans un tel état, aussi avais-je immédiatement compris qu'il s'était passé quelque-chose de très grave.

Dans la foulée, je m'étais demandée pourquoi diable Maria Hill venait me voir moi plutôt que Tony, avec qui elle avait travaillé en collaboration pendant des années du temps des Avengers. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : la situation était encore plus dramatique que ce que j'avais pensé. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que j'allais oublier mes bonnes manières, de toute manière elle devait sans doute être au moins aussi stressée que moi aux vues de son expression faciale.

Je l'avais saluée, et invitée à s'asseoir, avant de me pencher sur mon bureau de façon à ce que nos visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et à ce que je puisse la regarder dans les yeux, oreilles grandes ouvertes, afin de ne rater absolument rien de ce qu'elle allait me raconter.

Mais encore maintenant, j'avais du mal à assimiler tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit, et, alors que Tony se tenait aussi droit qu'un piquet sur son tabouret, donnant l'impression qu'il allait vraiment faire une attaque, et que Peter se mettait à bégayer des paroles incompréhensibles, je demandai pour la énième fois :

« Donc Leyna est _vivante_? ».

Maria se tourna lentement vers moi, avec l'air de se dire qu'après presque deux heures j'aurais enfin fini par assimiler cette information, mais également l'air de comprendre ce que je pouvais ressentir. Après tout, j'avais enterré ma fille…

« Mais c'est impossible… nous l'avons enterrée, répondis-je comme pour contredire cette petite voix dans ma tête qui avait envie de sortir les cotillons et de faire la fête. Nous… Maria, vous étiez _là_ , vous l'avez _vue_ , vous aussi… elle était morte, et le garçon aussi ! Nous les avons enterrés, on y était tous, les autres pourront confirmer que…  
-Vous les avez enterrés, oui, acheva Maria. Mais pas incinérés ».

Je fus parcourue d'un frisson. Elle n'était quand même pas en train d'insinuer que quelqu'un… qui que ce soit, aurait pu… aurait _osé_ …

« Des agents du gouvernement se trouvent actuellement au cimetière, et… commença Maria.  
-Quoi ? l'interrompis-je soudain d'une voix sèche, en me levant à moitié de mon siège. Ne me dites surtout pas qu'ils sont en train d'ouvrir la tombe de _notre fille_ , Maria, ou je…  
-Pepper, tenta de relativiser Maria. Quoi que vous en pensiez nous sommes persuadés que cette tombe a déjà été profanée une fois, et notre seul moyen de le vérifier, malheureusement, c'est de l'ouvrir à nouveau. Vous… Tony, qu'est-ce que vous… ».

Je me tournai vivement vers Tony, qui s'était soudain levé de son tabouret et commençait à passer son armure. Et je compris instantanément ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Non non NON ! m'exclamai-je soudain avant de m'agripper désespérément à son bras. Tu vas nulle part, tu restes ici, tu t'assois et tu te _calmes tout de suite_! ».

Tony me lança un regard pour le moins déconcerté, avant de se déséquiper et de se laisser retomber sur son siège avec un grognement.

« Tu sais, c'est pas en t'agrippant à mon bras que t'aurais réussi à me retenir, me fit-il remarquer.  
-Sauf que tu n'as aucune envie de survoler New York avec moi accrochée à ton bras, lui fis-je très doctement remarquer. Tu aurais trop peur de me faire tomber, et je te préviens, Tony, fais seulement mine de sortir de cette pièce et je te ferai regretter d'être né.  
-Ils sont en train de profaner la tombe de ma fille ! protesta Tony, poings serrés.  
- _Notre_ fille, lui fis-je remarquer en lui lançant un regard assassin. Et réfléchis un peu trente secondes, si Maria n'avait pas jugé que c'était absolument nécessaire elle ne les aurait pas laissé faire.  
-Mais ils…  
-Bon sang, Tony, tu veux savoir si elle est vivante, _oui, ou non_?! ».

Tony ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester, mais après quelques minutes il la referma et se contenta de croiser les bras comme un enfant boudeur.

Le silence s'abattit de nouveau sur la pièce, et je tentai de calmer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur. Je voulais savoir si c'était _vrai_. Si Leyna, par je ne savais quel miracle, pouvait réellement être encore _vivante_.

Deux ans. Cela faisait deux longues années que j'étais hantée par sa mort, hantée par la seule pensée que je n'étais pas à ses côtés pour la protéger. Que j'avais failli à mon devoir de mère en n'étant pas avec elle. Il ne s'était pas passé une seule nuit sans que je me réveille en sursaut, prise de sueurs froides, pas une seule nuit sans que je me mette à pleurer en silence pour que Tony ne m'entende pas. Pas une journée sans que je m'en veuille horriblement de ce qui s'était passé.

Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser mes filles partir en mission. Si je les avais retenues, comme toute mère responsable aurait dû le faire, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. Si j'avais été là pour les retenir à la force de mes bras, j'aurais encore mes filles chéries. Et là… Maria Hill débarquait comme une fleur pour me dire que ma Leyna était _vivante_.

S'il s'avérait qu'elle s'était trompée, je ne pourrais sans doute jamais le lui pardonner. Bon sang elle avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas s'être trompée, sinon je serais capable de… de…

« Et vous dites qu'elle aurait tué deux hommes de sang-froid ? ».

Je me tournai lentement vers Peter. Le pauvre garçon n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis que je lui avais demandé de s'asseoir avec nous. Et je me demandai un instant si j'avais bien fait de lui demander de rester : Il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il avait grandi depuis que je l'avais rencontré la dernière fois… mais je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il était encore un enfant. N'aurais-je pas mieux fait de lui dire de rentrer chez lui ? De lui laisser croire que cela n'avait rien à voir avec lui, pour lui révéler la vérité plus tard, d'une manière moins brutale ?

Aurait-il simplement accepté d'être tenu à l'écart ? Non. Il aurait trouvé le moyen d'entendre ce que nous disions, même s'il avait dû revêtir son costume d'araignée pour escalader la façade de la tour et coller son oreille à la vitre. Il aurait trouvé un moyen.

« C'est ce qu'il semblerait, s'avança prudemment Maria. Elle n'était pas seule, le garçon l'a aidée… Pietro Maximoff, c'est bien ça ? ».

Tony hocha brièvement la tête, comme s'il était incapable de produire le moindre son intelligible. Oui, Pietro Maximoff. Comment aurions-nous pu oublier son nom ?

Je me tournai vers Peter, qui secouait désormais la tête de droite à gauche.

« Alors vous vous êtes trompée, répliqua-t-il.  
-Je te demande pardon ? répondit Maria en fronçant les sourcils, pas certaine de comprendre.  
-Ce n'est pas Leyna. Si cette personne… ou cette chose a tué deux hommes innocents de sang-froid ce n'est pas Leyna, martela Peter, poings serrés. Je la connais. Je sais de quoi elle est capable, et elle n'aurait jamais tué quelqu'un d'innocent… elle aurait même toujours rechigné à _tuer_ un être humain, quel que soit le mal qu'il ait fait. Même la panthère ne l'aurait pas fait ».

Maria sembla chercher les mots adéquats. Les meilleurs mots pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle en pensait sans le blesser.

« C'est ce qu'ils ont fait d'elle, Peter », dit-elle finalement d'un air infiniment désolé.

Ses mots me frappèrent comme autant de coups de poings à l'estomac.

Ce qu'ils avaient fait d'elle. Ce qu'ils avaient fait de ma fille. Qu'est-ce que qu'ils avaient osé faire à ma fille ? Est-ce qu'ils l'avaient réellement ramenée à la vie pour la faire souffrir, pour lui enlever tout ce qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était… lui retirer son identité, une fois de plus ? Et par-dessus tout…

« Qui ça, ils ? », intervint Tony, en posant des mots sur ce que je pensais tout bas.

Maria nous dévisagea tour à tour, avant de soupirer haut et ferme.

« Coupez leur une tête… commença-t-elle.  
-Deux autres repoussent, comprit instantanément Tony. HYDRA.  
-C'est pas possible ils sont increvables ceux-là, grommela Peter, plus pour lui-même que pour nous. Et vous pensez sincèrement qu'ils ont mis la main sur Leyna et Pietro ? Et qu'ils s'en servent comme des armes ?  
-Des armes, des agents, peu importe tant qu'ils leur sont utiles, rétorqua Maria Hill. Et je parie qu'ils le sont. Ils doivent être ravis d'avoir pu mettre leur main dessus, même si je suppose qu'ils auraient aussi aimé prendre Emy et Wanda, malheureusement pour eux elles sont toujours en vie.  
-Et vous pensez qu'elles pourraient nous être utiles ? », demanda Peter.

Je me tournai vivement vers lui. Il semblait avoir mis le doigt sur le point qui dérangeait le plus Maria Hill, et je compris immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait.

« S'il s'agit vraiment de Pietro et Leyna, ils ont peut-être effacé leurs souvenirs, mais il y a toujours un risque qu'ils remontent à la surface c'est ça ? demandai-je, et Maria hocha la tête. Et évidemment dans ce cas Emy et Wanda nous deviennent indispensables…  
-Oui, sauf que Wanda est une fugitive, et que Emy a disparu de la circulation il y a deux ans, rétorqua sèchement Tony. J'ai comme l'impression qu'on va devoir se débrouiller sans elles ».

Maria Hill ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma presque instantanément, mais pas assez rapidement pour que Tony ne remarque pas l'expression qui avait flotté sur son visage l'espace d'un instant.

« Bon sang Maria, ne me dites pas que vous savez où se trouve Emy, parce que je risque soit de vous serrer dans mes bras jusqu'à vous étouffer, soit de vous étrangler à mains nues pour ne pas nous l'avoir dit plus tôt, fit-il remarquer.  
-Ce serait sans doute marrant si vous essayiez, rétorqua Maria en haussant les sourcils. Mais je ne sais pas où se trouve Emy. Pas plus que Natasha Romanoff ne le sait. Sans quoi vous auriez été les premiers au courant. Emy… est très douée pour se faire oublier. Elle ne laisse absolument aucune trace, je ne serais même pas surprise de sa part si elle avait changé d'identité pour passer inaperçue et continuer à vivre normalement… Non, je ne sais pas où trouver Emy. En revanche…  
-C'est à Wanda que vous pensez, compris-je, et je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Vous savez où se trouve Wanda ».

Tony lança un regard sidéré à Maria, qui se tut encore un instant, puis reprit :

« J'ai gardé contact avec les 'fugitifs', répondit-elle. Je ne sais pas toujours exactement où les trouver, mais j'ai une vague idée de ce qu'ils font même s'ils arrivent à le faire assez discrètement. Il m'arrive parfois de leur apporter mon aide, quand ils en ont vraiment besoin. Mais en tant qu'agent du gouvernement, j'essaie d'avoir le moins possible de contacts avec eux, pour ne pas leur attirer d'ennuis. Je sais où se cache Wanda, où on pourrait éventuellement la trouver, ou apprendre où la trouver. Mais…  
-Vous n'êtes pas certaine qu'elle a encore envie d'avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec moi, ajouta Tony.  
-Vous y êtes, confirma Maria.  
-Tu l'as aidée à s'échapper, non ? intervins-je. Elle et les autres, tu as empêché le gouve ement de mettre la main dessus après leur évasion !  
-Mais c'est aussi à cause de moi qu'ils se sont retrouvés enfermés, et qu'ils sont des fugitifs désormais. Donc je peux comprendre cette réaction, me répondit Tony.  
-Mais quand même… Maria, il s'agit de son _frère_! Je suis persuadée que si nous lui disons que son frère est en vie elle acceptera de collaborer avec nous, même de collaborer avec Tony pour nous aider à le retrouver… et à retrouver Leyna ».

C'était le scénario le plus plausible. Non… le scénario que j'aurais tellement aimé voir se produire. Mais rien ne me disait qu'elle aurait réellement cette réaction. Dans tous les cas, si Tony allait la chercher, elle refuserait certainement même de lui ouvrir sa porte, quant à instaurer un dialogue…

« Alors vous avez prévenu qui d'autre ? ».

Je me tournai successivement vers Tony, qui avait l'air tellement sûr de lui, et vers Maria, qui semblait à peine surprise qu'il en soit arrivé à cette conclusion.

« Qu'il vous suffise de savoir qu'elle sera mise au courant par quelqu'un en qui elle a confiance, nous fit remarquer Maria. Est-ce qu'elle tiendra à faire équipe avec vous ou à agir en solo, je ne le sais pas encore… mais elle sera mise au courant.  
-Par qui ? répéta Tony. Maria, j'ai conscience que j'ai commis certaines erreurs par le passé, je ne vais pas les renvoyer en prison.  
-Ma part du contrat, c'était de ne pas vous donner le moindre nom, soupira Maria en se massant les tempes.  
-D'accord, je comprends », marmonna Tony.

Le silence s'abattit de nouveau sur la pièce, et Maria, après nous avoir vaguement dit qu'elle avait encore beaucoup à faire et qu'elle nous tiendrait au courant quoi qu'il advienne, se leva, et je l'escortai jusqu'à l'ascenseur non sans la remercier de nous avoir fait passer la nouvelle.

Alors que les portes métalliques s'ouvraient pour la laisser passer, la voix de Tony s'éleva de nouveau derrière nous :

« Vous ferez quand même passer nos remerciements à Steve pour son rôle de messager ? ».

Je me tournai vers lui, ainsi que Maria, qui avait l'air bien moins surpris, et plus exaspéré que moi.

« Ce n'est pas pour vous qu'il l'a fait, rétorqua-t-elle alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur elle. C'est pour Leyna ».

Et c'est sur ces paroles que l'ex agent du SHIELD disparut de notre vue, alors que Tony marmonnait, mi triomphant mi songeur :

« Je savais qu'il avait un petit faible pour elle ».

Puis il leva son verre de whisky vers un camarade imaginaire, avant de le vider d'un trait.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4 :

 _ **Steve :**_

Ah, la Sokovie. Quel souvenir impérissable ! Je n'avais certainement pas espéré y remettre les pieds un jour, c'était même plutôt le contraire, mais bon. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix… il fallait savoir faire des sacrifices quand la situation le demandait, et dans la situation actuelle il était évident que j'étais prêt à tout sacrifier pour faire ce qui était nécessaire.

Maria Hill m'avait contactée un jour plus tôt, alors que Natasha et moi, incognitos, prenions un café ensemble. Mon amie me donnait des nouvelles de Clint, qui avait retrouvé sa famille et les avait tous amenés en sécurité, ce qui était une bonne chose. Après tout, nous étions encore recherchés, et depuis que nous nous étions enfuis le gouvernement essayait de mettre la main sur nos proches pour obtenir des informations. J'avais appris un peu plus tôt qu'ils avaient interrogé Sharon Carter à mon propos, mais comme j'avais fait en sorte qu'elle ne sache pas où je me trouvais, elle s'en était sortie sans ennuis. Cela me faisait du mal de devoir la laisser dans l'ignorance totale… mais j'avais tellement peur de ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire pour nous mettre la main dessus à nouveau. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils lui fassent du mal, et le meilleur moyen d'éviter que cela n'arrive était de ne plus avoir le moindre contact avec elle.

C'était lors de cette réunion entre deux vieux amis que mon téléphone avait sonné, et j'avais décroché sans réellement prêter attention au numéro qui s'affichait à l'écran.

J'avais été un peu surpris d'entendre la voix de Maria Hill. Surpris, mais pas inquiet. Après-tout, même si elle travaillait pour le gouvernement, Maria était de notre côté, et je savais qu'elle ne ferait rien pour nous compromettre. Je me demandais néanmoins pourquoi elle prenait le risque de nous contacter alors que nous ne lui avions récemment pas demandé de l'aide pour quoi que ce soit. Peut-être était-ce elle qui avait besoin d'aide ?

J'avais tôt fait de comprendre que c'était le cas. Et surtout pourquoi. Ou plutôt disons que j'avais entendu le pourquoi. J'avais mis un peu plus de temps à le comprendre pleinement.

Car comment comprendre que cette fille dont j'avais été si proche par le passé, cette fille que j'avais admirée, cette amie que j'avais perdue si tragiquement sans pouvoir rien faire pour la secourir… cette amie dont j'avais assisté à l'enterrement… il était pour moi incompréhensible et tellement inespéré qu'elle puisse être encore en vie.

Pour Maria Hill, en revanche, le doute n'était pas permis, et c'était pour cette raison que je me trouvais désormais de retour en Sokovie, dans le pays qui avait vu se dérouler la mort tragique des deux personnes actuellement les plus recherchées par la justice.

Ils n'avaient, apparemment, fait leur apparition officielle qu'un jour auparavant, mais ils seraient loin d'en être à leur premier crime. Depuis près de six mois, les autorités se heurtaient à deux criminels invisibles, qui, maintenant que la réponse nous pendait au nez, pouvaient bien correspondre au signalement de Pietro et Leyna. En même temps, je ne pouvais en vouloir à personne de n'avoir pas pensé à eux plus tôt. Qui aurait pensé que deux jeunes déclarés morts pourraient causer autant de dégâts ?

Des dégâts.

Ca me faisait mal rien que d'y penser. Des crimes, des vols à main armée… même des meurtres. Pour ce qui était de Pietro, je ne l'avais pas connu bien longtemps, mais il ne m'avait pas semblé avoir un mauvais fond, finalement. Et Leyna… Leyna était incapable de faire des choses pareilles. Parfois, même si je voulais tellement croire que Hill ne se trompait pas, j'en venais à me dire que ce ne pouvait pas être elle. Que Leyna était toujours sous la pierre tombale qui portait son nom, dans un cimetière au cœur de New York. Dans quelques heures, nous serions fixés sur la question, sans doute, étant donné que des membres du gouvernement étaient en train d'effectuer les vérifications nécessaires. Et je me doutais de ce qu'ils allaient trouver : deux tombes jumelles, côte à côte. Et vides.

Je serrai les poings. Qui que ce soit, ceux qui avaient mis la main sur Leyna et Pietro allaient le payer cher. Maria Hill semblait penser qu'il pouvait s'agir d'HYDRA. Peu m'importait pour l'instant. Que ce soit HYDRA, ou quelqu'un d'autre, une autre organisation ou une seule personne. Ils allaient payer.

Je m'arrêtai devant l'immeuble que Natasha m'avait indiqué, et appuyai sur le bouton de sonnette sur lequel figurait le nom que j'avais écrit sur un post-it que j'avais glissé dans ma poche.

Je dus m'y reprendre à trois fois avant d'avoir une réponse, et je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement, car pendant quelques horribles secondes j'avais eu peur qu'il n'y ait réellement personne, et je n'avais pas tellement envie de m'attarder dans le coin. Certaines personnes me regardaient un peu bizarre, malgré la casquette que j'avais enfoncée sur ma tête et les grosses lunettes de soleil que je portais sur le nez. Je n'avais certainement pas envie de me faire repérer. Encore moins maintenant.

« _Oui ?_  
-Bon sang, Wanda, je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi heureux d'entendre ta voix, soupirai-je.  
- _… Steve ?_ bredouilla mon interlocutrice. _Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Y'a un souci ?_  
-Ca te dérangerait pas de me faire entrer pour qu'on en parle ? », marmonnai-je en lançant un regard mal à l'aise autour de moi.

De son côté, Wanda raccrocha, et je dus encore attendre de longues secondes avant d'entendre avec soulagement le déclic de la porte sécurisée qui s'ouvrait pour me laisser passer.

Je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'au troisième étage, et à peine eus-je poussé la porte du palier que je me trouvai face à face avec une jeune femme qui avait encore le visage d'un enfant, avec de grands yeux bleus remplis de questions.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? me demanda Wanda du ton inquisiteur de celle qui ne me laisserait pas faire un pas de plus sans avoir de réponse.  
-Rien à quoi tu puisses t'attendre. Et… enfin je suppose que c'est grave, oui ça l'est, mais… il vaudrait mieux que tu t'assoies avant de… ».

Wanda se laissa soudain glisser le long du mur, et posa ses fesses sur le sol avant de ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine et de me regarder en haussant les sourcils, m'invitant du regard à poursuivre là où je m'étais arrêté. Toujours au milieu du couloir.

« Tu veux pas me laisser entrer ? tentai-je, un peu gêné par la situation.  
-On rentrera après, d'abord je veux que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe sans perdre une seconde, rétorqua la jeune femme. Je suis un peu surprise de te voir, mais pas totalement. Steve, j'ai senti qu'il se passait quelque-chose, et maintenant que ta présence me le confirme j'aimerais autant que tu me dises de but en blanc ce qu'il y a sans tourner pendant des heures autour du pot ».

Je me passai une main sur la figure. Elle avait toujours été tellement obstinée… si seulement elle avait su… évidemment qu'elle avait ressenti que quelque-chose se tramait. Je m'étais douté qu'elle me dirait ça. Mais pas que nous devrions tenir la conversation dans le couloir. Enfin, autant faire avec ce que j'avais, je n'allais quand même pas la traîner jusqu'à son appartement. Je n'étais même pas certain qu'elle me laisserait faire. Et ce n'aurait pas été correct.

« Le gouvernement se heurte à des crimes inexpliqués qui ont lieu dans tout l'état depuis environ six mois. Assez récemment, ils ont relié ces différents crimes entre eux en décrétant qu'ils avaient très certainement été commis par les mêmes personnes. Deux, apparemment. Deux personnes qui se débrouillent pour ne pas laisser la moindre trace concernant leur identité…  
-Je sais, me coupa Wanda en cillant. Ils en ont parlé à la télé.  
-Vraiment ? m'étonnai-je. Enfin je suppose qu'à partir de maintenant ils vont éviter d'ébruiter l'affaire…  
-Mais pourquoi ? me demanda Wanda en fronçant les sourcils. Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec nous ? Le gouvernement est sur une piste ?  
-Oui, lui répondis-je. Pour la simple et bonne raison que les deux « criminels » lui ont fait un pied de nez en révélant sciemment leur identité.  
-Soit c'est totalement débile, soit c'est calculé et ces deux criminels sont de grands malades, me fit remarquer Wanda en haussant les épaules.  
-J'opterai pour l'option deux, lui fis-je remarquer. C'était parfaitement calculé, et le gouvernement n'est pas prêt de mettre la main sur eux, parce qu'ils ne sont que des pions et que ceux pour qui ils travaillent sont sans doute encore plus tordus qu'eux. Ils savent parfaitement quoi en faire.  
-Et est-ce que le gouvernement a demandé à Stark et aux autres de s'en mêler ? », s'enquit Wanda.

Je frissonnai. Stark. Est-ce qu'ils allaient réellement lui demander de s'en mêler ? De se dresser contre sa propre fille ? Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à une autre personne qui était intimement liée à Tony, bien qu'il n'ait tout comme nous pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis deux ans.

Est-ce que le gouvernement allait activer ses recherches pour retrouver Emy Rald, la seule personne qui pourrait éventuellement retrouver Leyna et la raisonner ? Est-ce qu'ils parviendraient seulement à retrouver sa trace, là où nous avions tous échoué jusqu'à présent ?

« Le gouvernement a prévenu Stark, confirmai-je, me demandant comment aborder le problème. Mais pour l'instant… il ne lui a pas demandé de se positionner sur cette affaire.  
-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Wanda. Il pourrait les aider.  
-Ils ne sont pas persuadés qu'il accepterait ».

Wanda se redressa un peu, le dos droit le long du mur. Elle commençait à comprendre la gravité de la situation… même si évidemment elle ne comprendrait pas à quel point ça la concernait jusqu'à ce que j'aie posé des mots dessus. Et même alors, je risquais de devoir développer des arguments très convaincants pour qu'elle me croie. Mais j'avais le nécessaire à ma disposition.

« Je vois mal Stark refuser une mission si le gouvernement n'est pas apte à la mener, et si la sécurité du monde en dépend », marmonna Wanda plus pour elle-même, comme si elle établissait mentalement la liste de ce qui aurait pu décourager Tony.

Mentalement. Je soupirai. Wanda, la sorcière rouge… elle aurait pu deviner dès le départ l'objet de ma visite improvisée, mais le respect qu'elle avait pour moi l'incitait à ne pas essayer de lire dans mes pensées. Pourtant, pensai-je, cette affaire me tracassait tellement que la réponse à ses questions muettes devait irradier de moi, et connaissant ses dons elle n'aurait pas même dû avoir à lire dans mes pensées pour connaître la vérité que j'essayais d'amener de la manière la plus délicate possible. Etait-il possible que cette vérité lui ait déjà effleuré l'esprit ? Ou était-ce tellement inconcevable, avait-elle tellement peur de souffrir que son subconscient écartait systématiquement cette pensée et la rendait-il inaccessible ?

« Stark accepterait tout ce qui pourrait être utile au monde, surtout s'il s'agit de sécurité majeure, marmonnai-je. Sauf si…  
-Sauf s'il refuse de se dresser face à l'ennemi, comprit soudain Wanda. Mais Stark n'est pas du genre à rechigner à se battre contre qui que ce soit. … Sauf les membres de sa famille ».

Je frissonnai, et lançai un bref regard à Wanda, mais ses yeux étaient toujours perdus dans le vague, elle était en pleine réflexion. Et c'est alors que l'hypothèse que j'avais eue un peu plus tôt se confirma : Elle ne _voulait pas_ comprendre. Il allait falloir que je pose des mots dessus, sans quoi elle refuserait même ne serait-ce que d'envisager cette éventualité. La réponse ne viendrait pas d'elle.

« Wanda, ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis revenu en Sokovie, lui fis-je remarquer. Tu dois savoir à quel point c'est difficile pour moi, et je ne l'aurais pas fait si la situation ne le demandait pas vraiment. Et même si je t'apprécie beaucoup, ceci n'est pas une visite de courtoisie.  
-Tu as besoin de moi pour arrêter ces deux criminels ? me demanda Wanda.  
-On a besoin de toi pour retrouver l'un d'entre eux, répondis-je. Pour ce qui est de l'arrêter… on verra comment ça va se passer, mais si tu le trouves, tu trouveras aussi sa copine, c'est presque certain. Tu es la seule à pouvoir nous aider. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec tes pouvoirs », ajoutai-je alors que Wanda portait pensivement le bout de ses doigts à sa tempe.

Elle semblait de plus en plus perplexe, et je compris que je n'allais pas pouvoir tourner autour du pot encore bien longtemps. Pourtant je ne voyais pas quels mots employer… pour la simple et bonne raison qu'aucun mot n'était assez approprié à cette situation.

« Mais dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce que vous avez tellement besoin de moi ? bredouilla Wanda en faisant mine de se remettre sur pieds.  
-Non, reste assise », lui conseillai-je.

Je fouillai dans ma poche avant d'en sortir une photo que j'avais pliée en quatre. Je la dépliai soigneusement, avant de la lisser du mieux que je le pouvais, et de la tendre à Wanda, qui la prit après un instant d'hésitation, et posa les yeux dessus.

Je la vis instantanément pâlir, et dans ses grands yeux ses pupilles rétrécirent au point de ne devenir que deux minuscules points noirs dans tout ce bleu.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler, mais malgré cela elle garda fermement la photo entre ses mains, serrant si fort ses doigts autour d'elle qu'elle semblait sur le point de la déchirer de part en part.

Je dus alors affronter plusieurs minutes du silence le plus pesant que j'avais jamais vécu. Alors que Wanda, comme pour se convaincre de son authenticité, semblait détailler chaque pixel de la photo tirée d'une vidéo de sécurité. Semblait détailler chaque parcelle du visage de son frère jumeau.

Au bout de cinq minutes, peut-être dix, je n'avais pas vraiment compté, Wanda quitta des yeux la photo et me regarda d'un air tellement déchirant, semblant me demander silencieusement de lui confirmer qu'elle ne devenait pas folle.

Alors, pour tenter de la convaincre d'avantage, je m'accroupis pour être à son niveau, et pointai, sur la photo, un détail qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué. Derrière son frère, dans l'ombre, se dessinait vaguement le visage d'une personne qu'il semblait impossible d'identifier. Si ce n'étaient de grands yeux jaunes qui luisaient dans l'obscurité.

« Leyna, comprit Wanda, qui s'exprima d'une voix tremblante et tellement faible qu'elle semblait susceptible de se briser à tout instant. Et… Steve, ils ne peuvent pas… je les ai vus mourir ! _Tu_ les as vus mourir ! Ca… ce n'est qu'un canular, rien d'autre ! Ils ne peuvent pas être vivants ».

Alors que je m'apprêtais à argumenter, mon portable se mit à sonner, et alors que je le sortais de ma poche et examinai rapidement le numéro, je compris de qui il s'agissait et, après avoir lancé un dernier regard à Wanda, je décrochai, avant de mettre le haut-parleur.

« Allez-y, Hill, demandai-je. Dites-le.  
- _Vous êtes sûr ?_ me demanda Maria Hill à l'autre bout de la ligne.  
-J'aurais bien besoin d'un argument convaincant à l'instant où je vous parle », fis-je remarquer en lançant un bref regard à Wanda, qui avait désormais le regard rivé sur le téléphone que je tenais dans le creux de ma main.

Il y eut un long silence à l'autre bout du fil, comme si Maria se demandait comment aborder le sujet, puis je l'entendis soupirer haut et ferme : nous n'avions pas le temps de faire dans la délicatesse.

« _Les tombes ont été ouvertes. Et elles sont vides_ ».

 _ **Leyna :**_

Nous étions rentrés à la base sans dommages. Comme à chaque fois. Nos missions avaient toujours été un franc succès, et pourtant… pourtant notre chef avait attendu aujourd'hui avant de nous montrer au grand jour. Jusque-là, nous avions agi dans l'ombre, Pietro et moi, rien que deux ombres insaisissables qui semaient la pagaille sans jamais se faire prendre. Alors si la première question restait pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps… la seconde qui se présentait à moi désormais était « pourquoi bouleverser l'ordre des choses alors que tout marchait si bien » ?

Il s'agissait sans doute d'un problème de fierté. Il était évident que notre chef était plus qu'heureux de pouvoir enfin nous afficher comme étant sa propriété. Ca avait sans doute quelque-chose à voir avec ce Nick Fury, qui avait tout fait pour maintenir le SHIELD la tête hors de l'eau mais qui finalement avait échoué, alors que HYDRA prospérait toujours, insaisissable. Il voulait simplement montrer à son ancien ennemi qu'il avait perdu la partie, parce que avec nous… avec nous, HYDRA ne pouvait pas perdre.

Ce n'est pas par orgueil que je dis cela : Pietro et moi avions été programmés pour ne pas échouer. Contre qui que ce soit. Contre quoi que ce soit. Quelle que soit la situation. Nous étions parés à tout. Nous avions subi un entraînement intensif, et tout un tas d'expériences destinées à nous rendre meilleurs, à nous rendre plus forts. Et cela avait fonctionné. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi puissante, aussi… féroce.

Etait-ce réellement moi, ou la panthère en moi ? Parfois, j'avais l'impression qu'elle et moi ne faisions plus qu'un. Que je n'avais plus à cohabiter avec cette entité inconnue, parce que cette entité inconnue était peu à peu devenue moi, et j'étais devenue elle, d'une certaine manière.

Comme lorsque j'avais réduit ces deux hommes en pièces, un peu plus tôt. C'était la panthère qui avait fait la majeure partie du boulot, mais j'étais là, comme en arrière-plan… j'étais consciente de ce que je faisais, et des coups à porter pour les achever sans qu'ils n'aient même le temps de crier. Sans même qu'ils n'aient le temps de souffrir… même si la souffrance en soi n'était pas ce qui me retenait. J'étais prête à faire souffrir mes victimes si c'était ce qu'on me demandait… si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Mais je n'aimais pas jouer avec la nourriture par pur plaisir. C'était une part de la panthère que j'avais réussie à réfréner, parce qu'il fallait quand même que je garde un minimum de professionnalisme lors des missions qu'on me confiait.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de missions…

Je me redressai vivement sur mes pieds en voyant Pietro débarquer dans la pièce, mais l'expression à la fois déçue et colérique qu'il affichait ne me laissa rapidement plus le moindre espoir, et je soupirai avant de me laisser glisser contre le mur jusqu'à ce que mes fesses touchent le sol, et de ramener mes genoux sous mon menton avant de glisser mes bras autour.

« En même temps qu'est-ce qu'on espérait ? Qu'il nous ferait soudainement confiance ? Réellement confiance ? », soupirai-je à l'adresse de mon coéquipier.

Notre chef n'hésitait pas à nous confier plus de missions qu'à n'importe lequel de ses agents, même parmi les plus fidèles. Il considérait que nous étions très efficaces et utiles, mais m'était avis qu'il aimait également beaucoup nous voir à l'œuvre, Pietro et moi. Parce que nos interventions étaient souvent synonymes de carnage, et qu'au fond, même s'il avait rallié la cause d'HYDRA, le premier amour de cet homme resterait toujours le chaos et la désolation, avant tout le reste.

Malgré cela, il refusait toujours de nous révéler le fond de sa pensée quand nous lui demandions ce que nous étions réellement censés faire, et pourquoi.

Lors de notre dernière mission, qui venait de s'achever avec brio, il nous avait tout de même demandé d'aller dérober une chose hautement gardée, dont nous ignorions tout, que ce soit sa consistance, son origine, son nom, ou même l'utilisation qui pourrait en être faite. Et, alors que Pietro, qui en avait si possible plus assez encore que moi d'être dans le flou, avait décidé d'aller demander des explications malgré tout, il venait, encore une fois, de ressortir bredouille du bureau du chef.

Je ne pouvais pas prétendre que je ne m'y étais pas attendue, et d'ailleurs je l'avais fait remarquer à mon coéquipier avant qu'il ne se lance tête baissée… mais j'avais tout de même espéré vaguement que cette fois, les choses seraient différentes. Que nous avions lui et moi suffisamment fait nos preuves pour mériter une confiance sans failles. Ce n'était pas le cas. Et, une fois de plus, je m'avérais déçue de ce chef, de ce « père » qui avait tant fait pour nous et pourtant semblait incapable de croire que nous pouvions en faire au moins autant pour lui en retour.

Il nous avait recueillis alors que nous étions faibles, à l'article de la mort. Et il nous avait rendus plus fort pour qu'une telle situation ne se reproduise jamais. Il avait fait de nous des armes, certes. Des armes de destruction, certes, et qui lui seraient utiles. Mais par la même occasion il avait fait en sorte que nous ne soyons plus jamais faibles, et pour cela je lui étais infiniment reconnaissante.

C'était pour cela que j'acceptais sans broncher qu'il nous envoie sur des missions sans nous dire de quoi il retournait, sans nous dire ce qu'il préparait. Il avait sans doute ses raisons, même si parfois j'avais du mal à comprendre. Après tout, je n'étais pas en position de poser des questions. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était obéir, obéir parce que la cause que défendait HYDRA était juste.

« Et il a prévu de garder ce qu'on a volé, ou de le donner à quelqu'un qui en fera un meilleur usage que lui ? », soupirai-je, alors que Pietro s'adossait au mur qui se trouvait en face de moi et se passait une main sur les yeux.

Au bout de presque une minute, me sembla-t-il, il baissa les yeux vers moi alors que j'avais penché la tête de côté, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

« Je dirais que la deuxième option est la bonne, me fit-il remarquer. A ton avis, qui va se charger de la livraison ?  
-Il va nous demander de livrer un truc dont on ne sait rien… à un type qu'on ne connaît même pas ? m'indignai-je, avant d'ajouter sarcastiquement : rassure-moi, on aura droit à une photo, au moins ? Ou alors il va falloir qu'on se pointe en pleine rue ou je ne sais où en brandissant un écriteau « recherche monsieur pour la livraison du truc qu'on a volé au gouvernement américain » ? ».

Pietro haussa les épaules. Nous connaissions tous les deux la réponse à cette question, mais la situation nous agaçait un peu plus chaque jour.

Finalement, mon coéquipier reprit la parole, et je fus surprise de constater qu'il avait l'air hésitant. Il l'était rarement.

« Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance… non ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous… on est plutôt mal placés pour nous plaindre, et c'est normal qu'on lui rende ces services.  
-Ca ne me dérange pas de tuer, mais j'aime autant savoir pourquoi je le fais, sifflai-je entre mes dents.  
-Moi aussi j'aimerais savoir, et tu le sais, rétorqua Pietro. Mais c'est comme ça, on n'a pas le choix. J'en suis aussi désolé que toi mais c'est… c'est…  
-Vas-y, dis-le, grondai-je en levant les yeux vers lui. C'est _à ça que nous avons été réduits_. Mais… enfin, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça ? De devenir de simples larbins, des sous-fifres qui font tout le sale boulot sans savoir pourquoi ils le font ? Pietro… ».

Je soupirai, avant de me prendre la tête entre les mains. C'était ça, le problème. Toujours, toujours le même. Et qui n'en avait pas fini de me hanter.

« J'arrive même pas à me souvenir comment on est arrivés ici, poursuivis-je. J'ai beau essayé… j'y arrive pas, je me souviens pas de ce qui nous est arrivés, et de la raison pour laquelle on est passés si près de la mort. J'aimerais tellement savoir…  
-Tout ce qu'on a besoin de savoir, le patron nous l'a dit, me fit remarquer Pietro. On a été attaqués par des agents du gouvernement alors qu'on était en fuite, et comme si ça leur suffisait pas ils ont même pas pris la peine de nous achever, ils nous ont laissés pour morts sur une sorte de terrain vague et… si HYDRA ne nous avait pas mis la main dessus qui sait où on serait maintenant. Soit encore là-bas à pourrir à l'air libre… sois sous terre, et sans doute sans vraie sépulture. On nous offre une seconde chance, Leyna. A nous de la saisir… et de nous contenter de ce qu'on veut bien nous donner. On n'est pas en position de discuter ».

Il avait raison. Evidemment qu'il avait raison. Je m'emportais, encore et toujours, mais… HYDRA nous avait sauvé la peau. Et j'étais encore là à me plaindre, alors que je devrais me montrer reconnaissante. Mais je n'y pouvais rien. Ce n'était pas tant contre eux que j'étais en colère que contre moi. Je m'en voulais de ne pas parvenir à me montrer digne de confiance, il y avait sans doute quelque-chose que je faisais de travers, sans quoi ils ne douteraient pas de moi, pas de nous sans arrêt. Et je m'en voulais aussi de n'être pas capable de me souvenir de toutes ces choses qui nous étaient arrivées. Parfois, j'avais l'impression que mes souvenirs étaient là, juste assez près pour que je les effleure, mais aussi juste assez loin pour que je ne puisse pas refermer la main dessus. Et ça me rendait malade.

Mais c'était un fait. Il allait falloir que je me fourre ça dans le crâne : mon passé n'existait plus. Il était et resterait un néant sur lequel je n'avais aucune emprise. Il n'y avait plus que le présent et le futur qui comptaient. Et quels que soient les détails sur lesquels je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main, j'en savais assez pour savoir à qui j'étais redevable, et qui étaient les personnes que je suivrais sans hésiter, même jusqu'à la mort.

Les seuls qui avaient réellement de l'importance.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5 :

 _ **Wanda :**_

J'avais mis beaucoup de temps avant d'accepter. Mais en réalité, depuis le début, j'avais su que je ne pouvais pas refuser. Et que je ne le ferais pas. Malgré la rancœur, la colère, malgré… tout. Tout ce qui s'était passé n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec mon frère, ou avec Leyna, et c'étaient eux que je voulais aider, pas Stark.

Néanmoins, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine crainte alors que, un chapeau à large bords enfoncé sur ma tête et des lunettes de soleil noires perchées sur mon nez, je me dirigeais inexorablement vers la tour bâtie par celui qui m'avait faite mettre en cage.

Steve ne m'avait pas accompagnée. Il ferait tout son possible pour se rendre utile, m'avait-il dit, mais il ne voulait pas que Stark en entende parler. Il m'apporterait son aide « clandestinement », parce que, tout comme moi, il avait envie d'aider Leyna et Pietro, mais il s'estimait moins indispensable que moi, aussi avait-il décidé de rester à distance. Je comprenais et respectais sa décision. Moi… je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait que je le fasse, pour mon frère. Et pour lui, j'étais prête à tout.

Je traversai la rue et, lorsque j'arrivai aux portes de la tour, ces dernières s'ouvrirent presque instantanément pour me laisser passer. Alors que je pénétrais dans le hall du bâtiment, j'entendis vaguement la voix de Friday me faire ses salutations, et n'y répondis pas, trop concentrée par les portes de l'ascenseur qui venaient de s'ouvrir devant moi. Aussi, sans même marquer un temps d'arrêt, je m'engouffrai dans la cage de métal, et, alors que les portes se refermaient sur mon passage et que l'appareil se mettait en mouvement, je me laissai doucement bercer par la musique d'ambiance, et envahir par mille et une questions.

Il ne servait à rien de repousser l'échéance, car je savais que j'allais devoir faire face à Stark de toute manière. Je me demandais comment tout cela allait se passer, comment il allait réagir en me voyant. Sans doute pas trop mal, c'était lui qui m'avait invité. Enfin non, pas directement, en réalité c'était Pepper qui avait appelé. Depuis un numéro masqué, étant donné qu'elle craignait que je ne réponde pas si je voyais que le numéro était celui de Tony, ou que l'appel provenait de la tour. J'aurais répondu. Evidemment que j'aurais répondu, dans de telles circonstances. Mais je n'avais pas épilogué. En réalité, j'avais à peine parlé, j'avais écouté Pepper patiemment sans émettre le moindre son jusqu'à ce qu'elle formule explicitement l'invitation, d'une manière adorablement maladroite, en ajoutant que bien sûr tant que je serais là ma sécurité serait assurée, et le gouvernement ne mettrait pas la main sur moi, en réalité il ne saurait même pas que j'étais là. Je m'étais contentée d'accepter, poliment, posément, et désormais voilà où je me trouvais.

Enfermée dans un ascenseur, lunettes de soleil et chapeau à la main, me demandant si c'était une bonne initiative, sachant que c'était la seule envisageable. Pour Pietro, oui, c'était ce que je me répétais. Pour Pietro. Et au fond de moi, je savais que Tony Stark ne ferait rien pour tenter de me renvoyer de là où je venais, derrière les barreaux. Au fond, il ne me détestait pas, et je ne le détestais pas non plus. Et c'était en partie grâce à lui que nous étions tous libres aujourd'hui. Néanmoins… l'atmosphère serait sans aucun doute un peu tendue, voire… glaciale. Enfin non, je ne l'espérais pas. Je ferais en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas glaciale. … Je ferais mon possible.

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa soudain, et j'eus l'impression que mon cœur faisait un petit crochet par mon estomac avant de revenir à sa place, alors que les portes s'ouvraient lentement, très lentement, comme au ralenti, pour accentuer l'effet dramatique de mon entrée en scène pourtant attendue.

Ils étaient là, au salon. Pepper, Rhodes, Peter Parker (je me souvenais l'avoir croisé, la dernière fois, assez brièvement), et évidemment Tony Stark, qui se tenait derrière le bar.

L'espace d'un instant, j'eus l'idée presque amusante que le bar pourrait servir de rempart entre lui et moi, mais je savais que ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il s'était mis là. Pas consciemment en tout cas.

Il me lança un bref regard, et un sourire un peu pâle, avant de déboucher la bouteille qu'il avait en mains.

« Wanda ! s'exclama-t-il, comme s'il accueillait sa nièce préférée. Nous t'attendions. Tu sais, Happy aurait vraiment pu venir te chercher à l'aéroport…  
-Je préfère marcher, mais je vous remercie pour l'initiative », répondis-je.

Je retins un soupir. Glaciale. Il allait vraiment falloir que je fasse… que j'essaie de faire un effort. A fond, vraiment tout au fond… oui, j'étais contente de le revoir. De les revoir tous.

Je pris place devant le bar, sur le tabouret que Pepper m'indiquait gentiment. Peter, qui avait l'air légèrement mal à l'aise aux vues de l'affrontement qui avait accompagné notre première rencontre, et ne cessait de se tortiller comme un ver, ce qui était compréhensible, et un poil agaçant. Stressant.

« Tu n'as rien contre le champagne ? me demanda Tony, qui servait déjà les flûtes, et sembla se faire la réflexion que je n'aimais peut-être pas ça.  
-Non, répondis-je. C'est de circonstances. Enfin je crois. Partiellement ».

Je n'avais certes pas oublié que ce n'était pas pour le serrer dans mes bras que je cherchais à retrouver mon frère, mais le simple fait de savoir que malgré tout ce que j'avais pu penser, il était en vie, bien en vie… qui n'aurait pas ressenti un peu de joie à cette idée ?

« Oui, partiellement », confirma la voix d'une personne que je n'avais pas remarquée en entrant dans la pièce.

En même temps, Maria Hill avait toujours été si discrète que parfois, selon moi elle se fondait dans le décor tel un caméléon, et ça lui allait parfaitement bien.

J'inclinai légèrement la tête vers elle (et elle en fit de même) avant de saisir distraitement la flûte de champagne que Tony me tendait entre mes doigts.

« Alors c'est bien eux ? Vous en avez la certitude ? m'enquis-je auprès de Maria, qui hocha la tête.  
-Il n'y a plus désormais l'ombre d'un doute, me fit-elle remarquer. Et croyez-moi, j'aurais préféré vous l'apprendre en d'autres circonstances, mais…  
-Ce n'est rien, répondis-je. Ils sont vivants. Cette fois, on réussira à les sauver ».

Cette fois. Ces mots me déchirèrent le cœur, car ils me rappelèrent violemment cet instant où j'avais pensé perdre mon frère pour toujours. Ce moment où je n'avais pas été là pour le protéger, pas même là pour le voir mourir, et où pourtant je l'avais ressenti, dans le plus profond de mon cœur, au fin fond de mes entrailles. Que je ne serrerais plus jamais mon frère dans mes bras.

Et pourtant, on m'offrait une seconde chance. Une possibilité de me racheter. Et cette fois je réussirais à le sauver, même si… même si c'était moi qui devais mourir à sa place. Je ferais tout, absolument tout.

Maria semblait touchée par mon optimisme… mais également incertaine que cela suffise pour ce qui nous attendait.

Nous trinquâmes en silence, et je trempai à peine mes lèvres dans le champagne. Non, en fait, je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à boire. Je n'avais pas soif, et je n'en avais pas envie. La seule chose dont j'avais envie désormais c'était que Maria nous dise ce qu'elle avait de nouveau concernant mon frère, et qu'on puisse se mettre activement au travail pour les retrouver, Leyna et lui. Parce que malgré toutes les preuves… j'avais besoin de le voir de mes yeux pour être absolument certaine que tout ceci n'était pas qu'une énorme supercherie.

« HYDRA compte se débarrasser rapidement de ce que Pietro et Leyna ont volé la dernière fois, nous fit remarquer Maria Hill. Un accord a déjà été conclu, avec un géant de l'armement. Mais évidemment il n'en fera pas ce qu'il veut, HYDRA se débrouillera pour qu'il effectue méticuleusement les plans qu'ils ont pour cet objet.  
-Et est-ce qu'on sait de quel objet il s'agit ? demanda Tony en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'une arme, d'autre chose ?  
-D'une arme, confirma Maria. Mais pas le genre d'armes qu'on a l'habitude de voir sur le marché.  
-Evidemment, sans quoi pourquoi s'embêter à la cacher au fin fond d'un bunker avec des gardes armés jusqu'aux dents ? commenta Rhodes. C'est déjà assez dangereux que HYDRA ait mis la main dessus, mais au moins il nous reste une fenêtre de tir, un certain laps de temps jusqu'à ce que l'arme soit livrée ?  
-Il nous faut absolument récupérer cette arme avant que la livraison soit effectuée, sans quoi la sécurité du monde entier pourrait être mise en péril, nous fit remarquer Maria. Cette arme ne doit en aucun cas tomber entre les mains de son futur acquéreur, car nous sommes persuadés qu'il sait déjà quoi en faire, et quoi que ce soit ce n'est bon ni pour nous ni pour personne.  
-Et mon frère ? », intervins-je, incapable de me retenir plus longtemps.

Ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler de l'arme qui avait été volée, de la livraison, de l'objet qu'il fallait absolument intercepter entretemps, mais bon sang qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire de la sécurité du monde ?! Je comprenais bien que l'enjeu était majeur pour Maria, pour Hill, pour tous ces super-héros à la solde du gouvernement et qui se tuaient pour rendre le monde plus sûr, mais ce n'était pas ça qui me disait comment sauver mon frère ! On ne m'avait tout de même pas fait faire tout ce chemin juste pour que je les aide à intercepter une arme ?!

« Justement, intervint Maria. Pietro et Leyna sont impliqués dans la livraison. Ce sont eux qui ont été chargés de remettre le colis. Par conséquent c'est contre eux que…  
-Que quoi ? lançai-je, d'un ton sans doute plus véhément que je l'avais souhaité. C'est contre eux qu'on doit se battre ? Non. Je ne me _bats pas_ contre mon frère ».

C'est alors que je le disais que je me rendis compte de l'incohérence de mes propos. Bon sang, pauvre cruche, ton frère travaille pour HYDRA ! Et même si j'avais encore du mal à l'admettre, parce que pour moi il n'y avait que lui qui comptait… c'était contre HYDRA que je devrais me battre, que ce soit pour récupérer l'arme, parce que la sécurité de tous en dépendait… ou pour récupérer mon frère. Et il était plus qu'évident qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire. Même si je gardais encore le mince espoir qu'il me reconnaîtrait, et qu'il recouvrerait ses esprits… la vie n'était pas un conte de fées. J'allais devoir me _battre_ contre lui.

« Moi aussi ça me fait mal d'y penser », intervint Tony.

Et malgré tout ce que je pouvais lui reprocher, toute la rancune que je gardais envers lui… c'est vers lui que je me tournai à cet instant, les yeux remplis de larmes. Parce que de toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes, il était le seul à réellement _comprendre_ ce que je ressentais à cet instant. Lui aussi, il allait devoir se battre. Contre sa propre fille, qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Il allait devoir lever la main sur elle, chose qu'il n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'envisagé. Il allait devoir lui faire du mal, simplement pour éviter qu'elle ne s'inflige plus de mal encore elle-même. Il allait devoir la regarder dans les yeux, alors qu'elle s'acharnerait contre lui, pour se défendre et mener sa mission à bien. Et quel autre choix aurait-il donc alors que de se battre, lui aussi, de s'acharner autant que nécessaire justement pour qu'elle échoue ? Justement pour la sauver, pour sauver ce qui subsistait d'elle… et essayer de la ramener, coûte que coûte ?

Nous n'avions pas le choix. C'était déchirant, désolant, mais nous ne pouvions pas faire autrement que de nous battre contre les êtres que nous aimions le plus au monde.

C'était ce que nous devions faire et pourtant, pourtant… est-ce que nous en serions simplement capables ? Le moment venu, lorsque nous nous trouverions face à eux, enfin, ceux que nous n'espérions plus revoir un jour… serions-nous capables, de notre côté, de mener notre mission à bien ? Ou n'aurions-nous la force que de les regarder passer, sans broncher, sans lever le petit doigt, parce-que notre cœur était tellement faible ?

Pour la première fois depuis que Steve était venu me rendre visite en Sokovie, et m'avait annoncé que mon frère, mon frère jumeau, était bien vivant… je me demandai si, en fin de compte, il n'aurait pas mieux fallu qu'il reste mort.

Incapable de les retenir plus longtemps, je laissai couler sur mes joues les larmes que j'avais retenues jusqu'alors.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello tout le monde! Oui bon je sais que c'est tout ou rien, mais en ce moment j'ai assez de temps et d'avance pour publier à fond donc j'en profite XD J'espère que ce chapitre (un peu court certes) vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture! - Summer_

* * *

CHAPITRE 6 :

 _ **Pepper :**_

Maria était partie depuis plus d'une heure désormais. L'un de ses collègues l'avait appelée pour lui indiquer qu'il y avait du nouveau sur l'affaire, et, s'abstenant de lui dire où elle se trouvait et avec qui, elle lui avait indiqué qu'elle arrivait sur le champ. Pour ma part, je priais pour qu'elle ne nous apporte pas de mauvaises nouvelles. Je tenais plus que tout à sauver ma fille, et je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Encore.

Wanda avait accepté notre proposition, à Tony et à moi, de rester à la tour en attendant qu'ils puissent agir. Que nous puissions agir. Il s'agissait de ma fille, il n'était pas question qu'on me mette à l'écart, cette fois. Peut-être que je ne serais pas très utile sur le terrain… mais je devais faire quelque-chose. N'importe quoi. Me sentir utile, faire tout mon possible pour la sauver. Sans quoi j'allais finir par en être malade.

Wanda était en train de s'installer dans l'ancienne chambre d'Emy, qui était inoccupée depuis plus de deux ans. Ce n'était pas grave. Elle m'avait demandé si cela ne me dérangeait vraiment pas qu'elle s'installe là, mais la vérité c'était que j'avais cruellement besoin que quelqu'un habite cette pièce à nouveau. J'en avais plus qu'assez d'en ouvrir la porte, irrésistiblement, plus d'une fois par semaine, d'en faire le tour pour me décider à vider les étagères, à décrocher les posters… sans pouvoir m'y résoudre. Il fallait que cela cesse. Que j'aille de l'avant. Et que j'arrête de m'écorcher le cœur en pensant à tout ce que j'avais perdu. Car bientôt je retrouverai l'une de mes filles. Je voulais m'en convaincre.

J'allais retrouver ma Leyna. Et, qui savait… si Leyna revenait, alors peut-être qu'Emy…

Bon sang. Si seulement j'avais su où elle se trouvait. Si j'avais pu avoir ne serait-ce qu'un simple numéro de téléphone, ou une adresse mail, pour lui dire… la prévenir…

Mais cela ne servait à rien de regretter. Emy avait disparu, et avait tout fait pour que nous ne la retrouvions jamais.

« Pepper ? ».

Je sursautai, et levai les yeux vers Wanda, qui se tenait à l'entrée du salon, avec l'air de se demander si elle pouvait faire un pas plus avant.

Je lui souris, et refoulai les larmes qui menaçaient encore une fois de couler. Il fallait que je sois forte.

« Tu es bien installée ? lui demandai-je.

-Oui, ne vous en faites pas pour moi, me répondit Wanda avec un mince sourire. Je me demandais si Maria était revenue…

-Non, lui répondis-je. Ne t'en fais pas, je te préviendrai dès que nous aurons des nouvelles. Euh… Tony et Rhodes sont partis faire un tour, et Peter… je crois qu'il est allé trouver un ami à lui. Ned…

-Il pourrait nous aider à retrouver Pietro et Leyna ? devina Wanda.

-Il a de très bonnes compétences en informatique, qui pourraient nous être utiles, confirmai-je. Et Tony ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser que Peter le mette au courant… Peter et Ned étaient les meilleurs amis des filles, ils ont beaucoup souffert de la mort de Leyna et du départ d'Emy.

-Ce garçon sera sans doute heureux de pouvoir apporter son aide, répondit Wanda. Et toute aide sera la bienvenue ».

Wanda planta son regard dans le mien, et je compris qu'elle avait deviné ce qui m'inquiétait. Que j'avais peur de ne pas savoir me rendre utile pour ma fille. Et en quelques mots, elle me retira un énorme poids de la poitrine. Car je compris que même si je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire, je pourrais toujours me rendre utile, de quelque manière que ce soit. Rien que le fait qu'ils puissent compter sur moi, ça signifiait déjà beaucoup pour eux. Et évidemment qu'ils pouvaient compter sur moi. Car désormais, rien n'importait plus au monde pour moi que de retrouver ma fille.

« Ca doit te faire bizarre, tout ça, soupirai-je avant de me laisser tomber sur l'un des tabourets du bar. Apprendre que ton frère est vivant, deux ans après sa mort… au départ, je n'y ai pas cru. Je n'ai pas osé y croire.

-Moi non plus, me confia Wanda. Quand Steve m'a montré la photo… en fait, j'avais déjà compris ce qu'il allait me dire, je l'avais ressenti. Mais pour moi… c'était tellement impossible que même en voyant le visage de mon frère se dessiner sur la photo de la caméra de surveillance, je n'y ai pas cru. Il a fallu que j'entende Maria Hill nous dire que les tombes étaient vides pour… enfin… aujourd'hui encore je me demande s'il ne s'agit pas d'une énorme blague.

-Je comprends, lui dis-je.

-Je ne pourrais y croire que lorsque je l'aurais vu de mes propres yeux. Pas avant ».

Evidemment que je la comprenais. J'étais dans le même cas, à la fois tellement heureuse d'apprendre que ma fille était en vie… et terrifiée à l'idée qu'on puisse m'annoncer, d'une seconde à l'autre, qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur. Je ne m'en remettrais pas. Ce serait comme la perdre une deuxième fois.

Wanda sembla deviner ma crainte, étant donné qu'elle s'approcha de moi et prit mes mains dans les siennes.

« On va les ramener, me promit-elle. On va y arriver. On va les retrouver ».

Et en cet instant, j'aurais tellement aimé être aussi sûre de moi qu'elle semblait l'être. J'aurais tellement aimé croire à la sincérité qui semblait poindre dans sa voix, alors qu'en réalité j'étais plongée en plein doute. Tout en ayant une certitude, une seule : si nous n'y parvenions pas, je pourrais bien en mourir.

* * *

 _ **Peter :**_

Je garai ma motocyclette en bas de l'immeuble dans lequel habitait Ned. Je ne m'attendais pas à arriver aussi vite, et pour tout dire ce trajet ne m'avait pas beaucoup aidé à réfléchir à la manière dont je devais aborder le sujet avec mon ami, parce que chaque fois que j'avais essayé de trouver une alternative j'avais manqué de m'envoyer dans le décor. Est-ce que c'était un bon ou un mauvais signe ? … Disons un signe neutre, c'était un peu plus rassurant.

Ce qui n'était pas rassurant, en revanche, c'était que je ne savais toujours pas ce que j'allais dire à Ned, et désormais je me trouvais dans l'ascenseur, en route pour le troisième étage, et la porte de son appartement était celle qui se trouvait juste en face de l'ascenseur. Donc je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps, et je me voyais mal rester planté comme une souche sur son palier pendant des heures, quelqu'un finirait sans doute par trouver ça suspect, et par le prévenir, ou pire, par appeler la police. Non, je ne voulais surtout pas finir au commissariat, merci, mais si quelque divinité ou je ne sais trop quoi pouvait m'envoyer un signe providentiel ou une quelconque manière d'annoncer à mon meilleur ami que Leyna était vivante, j'aurais été plus que reconnaissant !

Eh voilà. Ce que je redoutais. J'étais planté devant sa porte, le doigt à quelques millimètres de la sonnette, et refusant catégoriquement d'appuyer dessus. Bon sang, mais comment est-ce que j'allais pouvoir lui dire ça ? Et comment allait-il réagir ? Il allait m'en vouloir. C'était certain. Me demander pourquoi j'avais attendu près d'une semaine pour lui dire ça. Alors qu'il avait au moins autant le droit que moi de savoir. Et je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir de m'en vouloir, alors que moi-même je m'en voulais de lui donner raison de m'en vouloir. … J'étais vraiment en train de me torturer l'esprit, là. J'arrivais même plus à avoir un flot de pensées cohérentes. Il valait mieux que je sonne, que je lui balance de but en blanc ce que j'avais à lui dire et… non. Pas de but en blanc quand même. Il allait faire un malaise. Un arrêt cardiaque. Ou sauter de la fenêtre, un truc bien débile, mais totalement compréhensible vu ce qui allait lui tomber dessus…

Je sursautai en entendant le bruit de sonnette. Oh non c'était pas vrai, j'avais appuyé dessus par accident ! Non ! Pardon ! Oubliez-moi ! Je ne suis pas là, je…

Pourquoi personne ne répondait ? … Y'avait personne ?

« Ned ? criai-je en me collant au panneau de la porte. T'es là ? ».

Toujours ce silence. Pesant. Trop pesant. Alors je commençai à me monter un scénario de folie dans ma tête. Et si Leyna avait gardé un vague souvenir de sa vie d'avant ? Genre elle se souvenait de nous mais elle pensait qu'on était ses pires ennemis ? HYDRA en était capable. Tous des tordus, là-bas. Mais admettons qu'elle se soit souvenue de Ned, et qu'elle ait deviné ou que ses patrons lui aient mis en tête qu'il pourrait bien nous être utile si on voulait interférer dans sa mission… Oh bon sang, et si Leyna avait enlevé Ned ?! Ou pire… et si elle l'avait étripé comme les types qui bossaient pour le gouvernement ?!

Non. Non, bien sûr que non… calme, Peter. Calme. Tout ça, c'était dans ma tête, parce que j'étais hyper stressé, parce que je savais pas du tout comment aborder la situation et que…

« Ouais, euh, entre ! ».

J'eus l'impression que le poids de l'univers se retirait soudainement de ma cage thoracique. J'avais bien reconnue la voix de Ned. Il avait certainement son casque vissé sur les oreilles avec le volume à fond, c'était tout… et c'était quoi ce « euh » ?

« Ned ? bredouillai-je en poussant lentement la porte, qui tourna naturellement sur ses gonds. Ça va, mec ? ».

Aucune réponse. Encore. Ca commençait à devenir un poil agaçant. S'il savait que j'étais là, pourquoi remettre son casque alors qu'il savait qu'il ne m'entendrait pas parler ? C'était quand même un monde, ça ! Et plus que tout… ce n'était pas du tout le genre de comportement habituel que Ned était censé avoir.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer en entendant un vague bruit de fond. C'était un bruit de fond produit par une télévision, ou encore… par un jeu vidéo. Le genre de jeux vidéos auxquels Ned adorait jouer à longueur de journée, ou plutôt adorerait jouer à longueur de journée si on avait pas un semblant de vie en dehors de ça…

Mais cela me confirma une chose qui me fit froid dans le dos : qu'il s'agisse de la télé ou d'un jeu vidéo sur l'ordi… ce son signifiait tout simplement que Ned n'avait pas son casque vissé sur ses oreilles.

« Ned ? », répétai-je, incertain, relevant mes manches, prêt à lancer ma toile sur le premier intrus qui se présenterait à moi.

Je remarquai assez rapidement que le son en sourdine provenait de la chambre de mon ami, dont la porte était entr'ouverte comme pour m'inviter à entrer. Mais… et si c'était un piège, hein ? Et si en fait quelqu'un s'était introduit dans l'appartement, avait imité la voix de Ned ou avait forcé Ned à m'appeler pour m'inviter à entrer, et maintenant essayait de m'attirer à l'intérieur de la chambre par le mécanisme tout simple de la porte entr'ouverte, juste pour me sauter dessus par derrière, et m'assommer, ou me couvrir la tête d'un sac, et me kidnapper ?

Plus le temps de me poser des questions. J'étais devant la porte. Je n'avais que deux options : soit pousser la porte et me confronter à ce qui se trouvait derrière, soit faire volte-face, m'enfuir en courant, et appeler le SAMU, ou la police, ou l'armée, ou Mr Stark à la rescousse.

Je décidai de prendre mon courage à deux mains, et après un instant d'hésitation qui me sembla durer une éternité, je poussai la porte du bout de l'index, et cette dernière pivota silencieusement pour me révéler… nul autre que Ned, qui était assis sur sa chaise de bureau et tourné face à moi, son ordinateur allumé dans son dos.

Je soupirai, et remarquai à peine (ou n'osai remarquer) qu'il avait l'air légèrement plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Sérieux, mec, lançai-je en faisant deux pas dans la chambre avant de pousser la porte derrière moi. Tu pourrais répondre quand je t'appelle ! T'as décidé de me flanquer la frousse de ma vie ? C'est pas le moment, si tu savais qui on essaie de pister en ce moment…

-Il sait, intervint une voix dans mon dos, qui me fit hérisser les cheveux sur la nuque. Et je pense qu'il retrouvera assez rapidement sa capacité à parler, mais en attendant, Peter Parker… j'aurais deux ou trois mots à te dire ».


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre pour la semaine, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps de poster la semaine prochaine, mais j'essaierai quand même :) A plus et bonne lecture! - Summer_

* * *

CHAPITRE 7 :

 _ **Tony :**_

Nous nous trouvions à Berlin. Détail important, quoique pas si étonnant que ça : quoi de mieux que la capitale Allemande pour être au cœur d'un échange perpétré par HYDRA et mettant en jeu une arme potentiellement ultra destructrice ? Vive l'originalité du scénario ! Bref.

Désavantage : Je ne parlais pas un traitre mot d'Allemand, aussi cela faisait trois fois que je regardais le pauvre serveur d'un air totalement médusé et que j'essayais de répondre le plus poliment du monde que je ne parlais pas allemand, sauf que je ne savais pas comment ça se disait en allemand. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'aurais très bien pu le lui dire en anglais, je suis presque certain qu'il aurait compris, mais j'étais tellement concentré sur le fait que je devais essayer au maximum de ne pas me faire remarquer que j'étais incapable d'avoir, pour l'instant, une suite d'idées à peu près logique.

Avantage : Ici, le déguisement de Wanda paraissait presque dérisoire, étant donné que personne ne semblait savoir qui elle était, malgré la polémique dont elle avait fait les frais un an auparavant. … Ou alors son costume était vraiment très convaincant, ce qui n'était pas le cas du mien. Enfin du mien, de quoi je parle ! Je n'étais même pas déguisé. Nous avions tous convenu que si j'avais essayé de me déguiser, cela n'aurait paru que très suspect, puisque à peu près tout le monde (je ne sais même pas d'où sort le « à peu près ») connaissait Tony Stark, et me teindre en blond ou me raser entièrement la barbe (et qu'on soit clairs : personne ne touche à ma barbe) n'aurait servi proprement à rien si ce n'est à me rendre à la fois ridicule et suspect. Bref, à attirer l'attention sur moi, chose que je ne voulais absolument pas faire. J'étais simplement Tony Stark, en visite à Berlin. Tony Stark, invité surprise d'une fête tout à fait chic dont il ignorait tout, depuis la raison de son organisation jusqu'à celui qui l'avait organisée. Tony Stark… pas du tout en mission pour sauver sa fille. Bref, je vais pas vous faire tout un topo là-dessus, ça me fait bien trop penser aux « Martine », « Martine à la plage », « Martine au cirque », « Martine à la fête ». D'ailleurs depuis que je suis gosse j'ai une sainte horreur de Martine, je la trouve terrifiante. Si c'est bizarre ? Oui ? Je m'en fous.

« _Toujours rien à signaler ?_  
-Maria, je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup, mais ce serait possible que vous vous manifestiez par un raclement de gorge ou annonce du genre, avant de vous mettre à parler dans mon oreille ? lançai-je en regardant quelqu'un qui ne m'avait pas remarqué comme si c'était à lui que je m'adressais. J'étais en train de penser à quelques petites choses plutôt déplaisantes et angoissantes remontées du fin fond de mon enfance et…  
- _Et évidemment, le fait que je me racle la gorge ne vous aurait pas fait sauter au plafond.  
-_… Bon d'accord, un point pour vous, mais je vous aurai, un jour.  
- _Continuez d'espérer. Rien à signaler ?  
-_Croyez-moi, agent Hill, si j'avais vu ou cru voir ma fille parmi la foule vous en auriez déjà entendu parler. D'une manière ou d'une autre, rétorquai-je alors que les gens bavardaient tout autour de moi sans remarquer que je parlais tout seul.  
- _D'accord… essayez quand même de ne pas ameuter tout le quartier si c'est le cas,_ me fit tout de même remarquer l'agent Hill d'un ton plutôt inquiet.  
-Je vais essayer, je ne peux rien vous promettre », lui fis-je remarquer, avant que la communication ne soit coupée et que je tente de nouveau de me fondre dans la foule en faisant comme si j'étais très heureux d'être là.

Lentement, mais de manière calculée, je m'approchai d'une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux coupés au carré, qui portait des lunettes de vue très design et une robe de soirée qui lui allait comme un charme. Au passage, sans le faire exprès, je donnai un coup d'épaule à une charmante jeune rousse, mais elle ne me laissa pas même le temps de m'excuser et poursuivit sa route comme si je n'avais pas existé. A croire que tout le monde ici n'était pas transportés à l'idée de rencontrer l'éminent Mr Stark.

« Vous vous amusez bien, ici, Mlle Lakovski ? demandai-je à l'adresse de la jeune femme blonde vers laquelle je me dirigeais un peu plus tôt, alors qu'elle se tournait à demi vers moi.  
-Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? me répondit Wanda, me regardant par-dessus ses fausses lunettes. J'ai horreur de ce genre de mondanités, où les gens semblent croire qu'il suffit de paraître obséquieux et au-dessus de tout pour avoir de l'importance aux yeux des autres.  
-Quel dommage, vous portez le snobisme comme un charme, pourtant, lui répondis-je.  
-J'aurais dit la même chose de vous si je n'avais pas su que ce n'était pas un rôle, rétorqua Wanda.  
-Touché, coulé, commentai-je. Mais je dois admettre que la prochaine fois Pepper ferait mieux de vous choisir une robe un peu plus ample.  
-S'il y a une prochaine fois, remarqua Wanda.  
-Oui, si, bien sûr, lui répondis-je.  
-Et pourquoi ça ? poursuivit-elle en me lançant un regard curieux.  
-Oh, parce que nous avons sans doute tous besoin que Vision reste opérationnel », lui répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Gagné ! La petite Wanda rougit comme une tomate.

« Pardonnez-moi, Mlle Lakovski, juste une plaisanterie, m'excusai-je. J'avais besoin de me détendre un peu.  
-Eh bien je ne trouve pas ça très amusant, me répondit Wanda en fronçant les sourcils. Trouvez un autre moyen de vous amuser, si vous avez le cœur à ça, et laissez-moi reprendre mon observation.  
-De quoi ? répliquai-je. Wanda, tu sais aussi bien que moi que s'ils n'avaient pas eu vent de notre petite visite improvisée, nous les aurions déjà aperçus. Ils sont probablement déjà en train de fuir la ville à bord d'un fourgon blindé et très bien gardé, et nous on reste là comme des singes à espérer qu'ils finiront par rappliquer tout en sachant que ça n'arrivera jamais ».

Wanda ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. J'avais peut-être été un peu rude, avec elle. Je le regrettais sincèrement. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Surtout pas après ce que je lui avais fait injustement subir. J'aimais beaucoup cette gamine, elle avait le cœur bon et faisait toujours tout son possible pour aider les gens. Et elle savait déjà que ce ne serait pas si simple d'aider son frère, que ce serait même très compliqué. Inutile que je le lui balance comme ça en pleine figure, juste parce que j'avais besoin d'évacuer ma frustration sur quelqu'un.

Alors que je m'apprêtais encore une fois à lancer des excuses sans queue ni tête et sans doute très laborieuses, mon oreillette grésilla à nouveau, et la voix de Ned s'éleva dans mon oreille, aussi claire que s'il s'était trouvé juste à côté de moi.

« _M'sieur Stark, je détecte une intrusion au niveau de l'entrée B2.  
_ -Intrusion en force ? m'enquis-je.  
- _Non, m'sieur. Mais je crois que ces types voulaient passer inaperçus, en tout cas. Ils ont l'air pas mal stressés, et y'a deux mecs avec eux qui ont des gros calibres. Et qui_ sont _des gros calibres. Par la même occasion. Ils doivent faire deux fois ma taille en hauteur et en largeur, tout en muscle.  
_ -Très bien, il se pourrait que ce soient nos hommes, mais ne nous emballons pas. Tu peux me dire où débouche le couloir qui relie l'entrée B2 à la salle ?  
- _Ouais, je vois ça sur les caméras de contrôle, c'est une porte coulissante qui imite la fresque du mur. Elle passe presque inaperçue tant qu'elle est fermée. Elle se trouve au fond de la salle, face à vous M'sieur Stark, monsieur.  
_ -Trop de « monsieur » tue le « monsieur », Ned, lui fis-je remarquer en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- _J'peux vous appeler patron alors ? M'sieur Stark ?  
-_Non plus, tu oublies ça, et merci pour l'info, t'as fait du bon boulot ».

Alors que j'allais mettre fin à notre communication, j'entendis soudain la voix de Ned se mettre à grésiller dans mon oreille alors qu'il se mettait à hurler systématiquement :

« _Non attendez ATTENDEZ STOP STOP STOP !  
-_Ned, tout va bien ? m'inquiétai-je en me demandant s'il lui était arrivé quelque-chose, bien que cela semble improbable étant donné qu'il se trouvait toujours à New York, crackant les systèmes de sécurité à distance.  
- _Oui, non, en fait les mecs qui sont entrés par l'entrée B2 sont en train de discuter avec le mec qui a organisé la fête… ils discutent à voix basse et ils se cachent la bouche, je peux pas vous dire de quoi ils parlent mais ça a l'air d'un truc grave confidentiel…  
-_Pas difficile à deviner, soupirai-je, avant de me tourner vers Wanda : combien on parie qu'ils parlent de nous ? ».

Wanda ne répondit pas. En réalité, Wanda ne fit même pas attention à moi. Son regard était fixé sur un point légèrement sur ma gauche, et elle avait la bouche entr'ouverte comme si quelqu'un l'avait paralysée sur place.

Lentement, essayant de faire en sorte que personne ne me remarque, je me tournai, et cherchai des yeux ce qui avait eu l'air de tellement choquer Wanda, bien que plus les secondes passaient, plus j'étais persuadé de ce sur quoi j'allais tomber. De celui sur qui j'allais tomber.

Mon regard ne croisa pas celui de Pietro Maximoff. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas, tout comme le jeune homme ne croisa pas le regard de sa sœur, sans quoi il aurait été alerté bien plus tôt. Pas parce qu'il l'aurait reconnue, mais parce qu'il était évident que elle, elle l'avait reconnu.

Je m'apprêtai à lancer un coup de coude à Wanda, à la secouer un peu pour la sortir de sa léthargie, parce qu'il suffirait qu'il pose les yeux sur elle pour deviner que quelque-chose n'allait pas. Mais bon sang, je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais là, moi aussi, tétanisé comme je ne l'avais jamais été auparavant, les pieds fixés au sol comme si j'avais marché dans du béton frais, les bras ballants, ne pouvant que le regarder avec de grands yeux comme si c'était ma fille que j'avais en face de moi.

Parce que le simple fait qu'il soit là me fit comprendre que quelque-part, dans cette salle, ma Leyna était là elle aussi.

Tout se passa, me sembla-t-il, en un quart de secondes.

Pietro Maximoff porta la main à son oreille, fronça les sourcils, et, comme s'il n'avait pas même eu besoin de la chercher, il se tourna soudainement vers sa sœur, et la dévisagea pendant au moins trois secondes sans ciller, comme s'il avait peur qu'au moindre mouvement elle ne se jette sur lui pour l'attaquer.

Alors que j'allais poser ma main sur celle de Wanda, je compris que c'était exactement ce qu'elle allait faire. Non, pas l'attaquer. Mais se précipiter en avant. Et même si j'aurais aimé pouvoir penser le contraire… il ne comprendrait pas _pourquoi_.

Je me tournai vers Wanda pour la retenir, mais quelqu'un fut plus rapide que moi. En l'espace de moins d'une seconde, je vis la main griffue se refermer sur la gorge de la jeune femme avant d'avoir eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Et j'eus l'impression que mon cœur chutait dans mon estomac.

Tout autour de moi, les sons de conversation se muèrent en un brouhaha trouble et de plus en plus lointain, mais pourtant, me semblait-il, de plus en plus fort alors que les gens autour de nous commençaient à remarquer que quelque-chose de bizarre se passait et, comme on leur avait appris à le faire dans ces cas-là, à hurler.

Mais toutes ces personnes me paraissaient floues, des formes vaguement humaines, de simples fantômes, des écrans de fumées alors que je restais focalisé sur la seule qui désormais importait pour moi, car pour la première fois je prenais pleinement conscience que nous n'avions pas eu tort, qu'elle était bel et bien en vie.

Les yeux jaunes de Leyna, ou de la panthère, je ne savais pas trop quoi en dire, étaient rivés sur moi et ses griffes, rivées à la gorge de Wanda.

Le message était clair : je bougeais, elle mourrait. Elle bougeait, elle mourrait. Quelqu'un rappliquait ? Elle mourrait. Et pourtant… pourtant…

« Leyna… bredouillai-je d'une voix implorante, comme si son simple nom était le mot magique qui briserait la malédiction des vilains méchants.  
-Vous êtes bien renseigné, à ce que je vois, Mr Stark », rétorqua ma fille en haussant un sourcil cynique.

Je reculai d'un pas. C'était comme si elle m'avait giflé. Ce simple « Mr Stark » venait d'effacer en l'espace d'un instant tout lien qui pouvait exister entre elle et moi, tous les bons moments que nous avions passé ensemble depuis que je l'avais recueillie et adoptée, après la bataille de New York. C'était comme si Leyna Stevens et moi nous rencontrions pour la toute première fois.

Wanda, les griffes toujours à demi enfoncées dans sa gorge, n'avait pas quitté son frère des yeux, alors que celui-ci approchait lentement pour voir ce que sa copine avait pêché de bon. Il n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir reconnu sa propre sœur ne serait-ce que d'un chouïa. Ca me coûtait beaucoup de l'admettre, mais HYDRA avait fait, semblait-il, un excellent boulot.

Soudain, Leyna fronça les sourcils, et entrouvrit la bouche, alors que dans mon dos se déroulait une scène dont je n'avais pas encore conscience. Je ne remarquai que quelque-chose se passait, en réalité, que lorsque les yeux de Wanda se révulsèrent de terreur et que j'entendis un bruit mat derrière-moi, comme quelqu'un qui chutait sur le sol de marbre qui recouvrait la salle.

Ni une, ni deux, je suivis le regard de Leyna et Wanda pour constater avec une surprise immense que la personne qui venait de s'effondrer n'était autre que Pietro, qui portait désormais les mains à sa gorge comme s'il était en train de s'étouffer, et n'arrivait plus à faire rentrer la moindre once d'air dans ses poumons.

En effet, maintenant que je le remarquais, il semblait enveloppé d'un fin brouillard. Pas d'un brouillard ordinaire, non… d'un brouillard qui semblait composé de minuscules particules de poussière, non loin duquel gisait sur le sol, me semblait-il, ce qui ressemblait à une perruque… une perruque rousse…

« Ecarte-toi, Tony », me lança une voix autoritaire que je ne reconnus que trop bien, même si je n'osais pas croire à ce que j'entendais.

Comme je restais là, bras ballants, le regard toujours fixé sur ce brouillard qui entourait le garçon, une silhouette se dessina vaguement dedans.

« Papa, pousse-toi ! », répéta la voix, plus fort, et l'instant d'après je me sentis violemment propulsé sur le sol, et je fus traîné sur au moins trois mètres avant que ma course ne s'arrête.

Lorsque je me redressai, une scène saisissante s'offrit à mes yeux : Leyna, tenant toujours fermement Wanda à la gorge, semblait hésiter à se précipiter pour sauver son petit-ami, alors qu'aux côtés du garçon toujours suffoquant se trouvait désormais une nymphe qui semblait à moitié solide, qui parfois disparaissait dans le va et viens du brouillard, mais sans jamais la quitter des yeux.

« Lâche, ordonna la nymphe en indiquant Wanda d'un signe de menton.  
-Non, rétorqua Leyna, ses babines retroussées laissant apparaître des crocs aiguisés.  
-Lâche, ou il meurt, reprit la nymphe d'une voix toujours plus menaçante.  
-Emy, non ! réussit à gargouiller Wanda avant que Leyna ne resserre sa prise.  
-Et elle mourra par la même occasion, siffla Leyna, furieuse.  
-Et nous serons deux à avoir perdu un être cher, maintenant réfléchis bien, est-ce que tu peux vraiment te le permettre ? », rétorqua Emy, en plantant ses yeux verts dans ceux, jaunes de sa sœur, comme si elle s'était préparée à cette rencontre depuis deux ans.

Oui, Emy faisait sans doute bien meilleure figure que moi. Elle regardait sa sœur sans ciller, poings serrés, sans prêter la moindre attention aux gargouillis étouffés de Pietro, qui était en train d'agoniser par terre, alors que le regard de Leyna allait continuellement de lui à elle comme si elle cherchait la moindre issue possible.

« _Lâche !_ répéta Emy, d'une grosse voix, perdant patience.  
- _NON !_ hurla Leyna, prise d'une rage folle. _IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION !  
_ -Tu veux vraiment être responsable de sa mort ?! rétorqua Emy d'une voix sournoise. Réfléchis bien : tu l'auras sur la conscience…  
- _JE TE TUERAI, TOI ET TOUS CEUX QUE TU AIMES, SI TU NE LE LÂCHES PAS TOUT DE SUITE !_ beugla Leyna, qui perdait le contrôle de ses nerfs.  
-Vas-y, petit chat, répliqua Emy. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir comment tu vas te débrouiller pour faire ça, alors que t'es même pas fichue de maintenir ton coéquipier en vie.  
- _LÂCHE LE !  
_ -Toi d'abord ».

Alors, à ma grande surprise, Leyna poussa un cri de rage, avant d'envoyer Wanda rouler sur le sol.

L'instant d'après, Emy claquait des doigts, et le brouillard qui entourait Pietro Maximoff disparut alors que le corps du garçon retombait mollement sur le sol, presque inanimé. Quant à Emy, elle reprit une apparence humaine, et se contenta de se tenir bien droite face à sa sœur, qui la regardait en écumant de rage.

Emy avait bien changé, depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. Elle n'était plus la petite fille que je croyais encore discerner en elle il y avait deux ans. Elle avait coupé ses longs cheveux châtains, et les portais désormais si courts que ses bouclettes encadraient ses oreilles. Le plus étonnant, en revanche, était sa tenue. Remontées sur son crâne, et lui entourant la tête par un cordon élastique, se trouvaient de grosses lunettes ressemblant vaguement à des lunettes de chimiste, mais toutes rondes. Hormis cela, elle portait une combinaison en cuir noir et vert sans manches, et qui laissait descendre une queue de pie dans son dos. A chacun de ses poignets se trouvait un gros bracelet de métal qui semblait extrêmement lourd, bien qu'elle ne semble pas s'en formaliser.

Pour sa sœur, en revanche, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu avoir gardé la même apparence qu'au moment de sa mort, cela n'aurait rien changé : elle ne l'aurait pas reconnue, et elle l'aurait tout de même détestée parce qu'elle avait osé porter la main sur Pietro. Au sens figuré.

« Ah, au fait, fit soudain remarquer Emy à Pietro, qui essayait tant bien que mal (plutôt mal) de se redresser en position assise. Elle a des sentiments pour toi, c'est évident ».

Leyna ricana pour se redonner une contenance, et siffla à l'adresse de sa sœur (son ennemie) :

« Les sentiments c'est pour les faibles, comme toi.  
-Ah oui, bien sûr, rétorqua Emy. En attendant c'est toi qui viens de repousser tes instincts primaires pour lui sauver la peau. Je dis ça, je dis rien. Mais bon sang, ressaisis toi, Leyna ».

Leyna gronda d'un air menaçant. Et je compris assez rapidement que ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout les propos d'Emy : en réalité, elle avait un peu peur d'elle. Tout simplement parce que Emy ne semblait pas le moins du monde effrayée par les griffes, les crocs, les yeux jaunes et toute la panoplie. Tout simplement parce que Emy semblait la connaître un peu trop bien. Assez bien, en tout cas, pour lui faire lâcher une proie qu'elle avait prévu de dépecer. Elle se sentait comme un tigre en cage, et Emy était celle qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du fouet.

Emy…

« Bon sang Emy mais je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ?! m'écriai-je soudain, incapable de me retenir plus longtemps, et me demandant vaguement comment j'avais fait pour m'abstenir de réagir jusque-là.  
-Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait avoir cette discussion un peu plus tard ? Ça m'arrangerait beaucoup que tu dises oui ! », rétorqua calmement Emy avant de soudain exploser en un nuage de particules et de reprendre l'apparence de la nymphe, après que Leyna eût esquissé un mouvement pour se rapprocher d'elle et de Pietro.

« Chut chut chut, siffla Emy en tendant une main vers Leyna, une autre vers Pietro. Tout doux, petit chat. Tu restes où tu es, et je te promets qu'il y aura pas de dégâts.  
-Vraiment ? On parie ? », rétorqua Leyna avec un sourire sournois.

L'instant d'après, un escadron armé fit irruption dans la salle, dont, visiblement, les deux gros calibres dont avait parlé Ned, et même si je l'avais vaguement espéré il n'avait pas exagéré.

« Mph, grogna Emy. Et moi qui pensais qu'on s'amusait bien, toutes les deux…  
-T'en fais pas, lui répondit Leyna d'un ton beaucoup trop aimable. On me laisse toujours choisir ma proie avant d'ouvrir le feu ».

L'instant d'après, la bataille commença. J'eus tout juste le temps d'enfiler mon costume qu'une balle venait s'y ficher, et ni une ni deux je me tournai vers celui qui venait de tirer.

« Bah, il faut toujours un premier de toute façon », fis-je remarquer, avant de me lancer vers lui comme une furie et de lui sauter dessus.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour désarmer le type et le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Mais tout de même, entretemps, des renforts étaient arrivés, dont Wanda, qui s'était remise de sa strangulation et se battait désormais contre son frère en essayant (je le voyais bien) de le ménager au maximum, mais aussi Peter, qui avait été tout comme nous en embuscade tout au long de la soirée mais, contrairement à Wanda, n'avait pas eu besoin de costume. Désormais, il avait revêtu son costume de Spider Man, et se battait aux côtés d'Emy pour dissuader quiconque essayait de lui tirer dessus alors qu'elle se focalisait sur Leyna. Peter, qui n'avait pas eu la moindre réaction en voyant débarquer Emy comme une fleur… et Wanda, qui avait semblé comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'Emy bien avant que je puisse envisager ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant que ma deuxième fille était aussi de la partie…

Et, alors que nous nous battions tous pour sauver nos vies mais aussi celles des uns et des autres, je commençai à me demander qui d'autre avait bien pu être au courant sans rien me dire.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello! Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai été un peu occupée cette semaine :) voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture! - Summer Prevent_**

* * *

CHAPITRE 8 :

 _ **Une semaine auparavant, à Hong Kong…**_

 _ **Wanda :**_

Je marchais dans les rues bondées, tête basse par peur que quelqu'un me reconnaisse. Après tout, je faisais l'objet d'un mandat d'arrêt international depuis que Steve nous avait aidés, moi et les autres, à sortir de prison de manière pas du tout légale. Et si je ne me sentais déjà pas très à mon aise dans mon propre pays… Enfin bref, disons qu'il s'agissait pour moi d'un petit miracle que j'aie réussi à effectuer un voyage en avion de la Sokovie jusqu'à Hong Kong sans me faire repérer. Je n'allais tout de même pas tout faire capoter maintenant.

Je baissai les yeux vers mon téléphone portable, qui était ouvert sur la fonction GPS. Ce dernier m'indiquait très utilement que j'étais arrivée à destination, alors que je me trouvais à l'instant-même au beau milieu d'un passage clouté avec des gens qui déferlaient tout autour de moi sans me prêter la moindre attention.

Enfin, j'aurais pu demander mon chemin à quelqu'un, bien sûr. Mais j'avais trop peur que ce quelqu'un me reconnaisse, même s'il se pouvait qu'il n'en fasse rien. Je ne voulais prendre aucun risque, aussi me résignai-je à me débrouiller seule, dans cette grande agglomération qui m'était totalement inconnue. Mais après tout, je n'étais sans doute pas très loin de l'adresse qu'elle m'avait donnée, si le GPS me laissait plantée là. Je n'avais qu'à fouiller un peu et le problème serait réglé.

J'étais un peu anxieuse à l'idée de la revoir. Même si depuis deux ans, nous communiquions assez souvent par textos ou conversations vidéo… ce ne serait pas la même chose de l'avoir en face. Et je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit surprise de ma visite. Quant à lui annoncer sa raison… je ne savais absolument pas comment j'allais me sortir de cette situation.

Dans tous les cas, il était plus qu'évident que je n'aurais pas pu la lui révéler par texto, ni même en l'appelant. Non, c'était une situation qui devait être tirée au clair… en face à face. Même si cela m'inquiétait un peu.

Ah, pensai-je, victorieuse, alors que je laissais errer mon regard sur les numéros qui se trouvaient au-dessus des portes qui longeaient le mur face à face. 161. J'étais donc du côté des nombres impairs. Ça commençait bien.

Je longeai donc le mur, le regard fixé sur les numéros de porte, jusqu'à pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsque je reconnus l'adresse notée sur une plaque dorée au-dessus de l'une d'entre elles : 153.

Et comme j'étais persuadée de me trouver dans la bonne rue, je m'approchai lentement de la porte.

Il s'agissait, me semblait-il, d'une porte tout à fait ordinaire, ornant un bâtiment, si possible, plus ordinaire encore. J'aurais pu me tromper, mais un pressentiment me disait que ce n'était pas le cas, et je continuai à m'avancer jusqu'à ce que j'eus gravi les marches du perron, et me trouve le nez à quelques centimètres à peine du panneau de bois.

Alors que je brandissais le poing pour frapper à la porte (je n'avais pas même regardé s'il y avait une sonnette), je clignai des yeux l'espace d'un instant pour me rendre compte avec la plus grande des stupeurs qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre porte devant moi. Non, pas comme si quelqu'un l'avait ouverte à l'improviste alors que je cillais, mais plutôt comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de porte à cet endroit-là. Ni de mur. Ni de rue, d'ailleurs… étant donné que je me trouvais visiblement au beau milieu d'un hall d'entrée.

« …Euh ! bredouillai-je, le souffle coupé.  
-Moi de même, me répondit soudain un homme que je n'avais pas vu un instant plus tôt, et qui me fit bondir au plafond. Oh, mille excuses, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Vous êtes Wanda, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Alors que je m'apprêtais à saisir les pans de mon manteau pour les serrer autour de moi dans un geste défensif, je me rendis compte avec surprise que mon manteau n'était plus sur mes épaules, mais accroché au porte-manteaux qui se trouvait légèrement sur ma droite.

« Que… bredouillai-je à nouveau.  
-Mais je vous en prie, c'est normal, me répondit l'homme avec un sourire aimable. C'est ainsi que nous accueillons les invités. Un thé ? ».

Je pensais refuser poliment, au moment où je constatai que j'étais déjà assise devant une table basse de bois sombre, et que l'homme versait effectivement du thé dans une tasse posée sur une soucoupe qui se trouvait juste devant moi.

A cet instant, je n'avais plus qu'une seule question en tête : chez qui diable avais-je bien pu atterrir ?!

Et, comme si la question que je me posais se lisait sur mon visage, l'homme s'installa face à moi et, avant de se mettre à siroter son thé, me répondit tout naturellement :

« Emy sera là dans un instant, je l'ai prévenue de votre arrivée ».

Au moins quelque-chose de rassurant.

…

« Attendez, bredouillai-je, en lançant un regard méfiant à l'homme. Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir prévenue de mon arrivée…  
-Si, je l'ai fait, me confirma l'homme avec ce même sourire poli qu'il arborait depuis le début.  
-Mais vous ne m'avez pas quittée une seconde depuis l'instant où j'ai… passé le seuil de cette fichue baraque !  
-Vraiment ? Vous croyez ? », me répondit l'homme, l'air sincèrement surpris à son tour.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à argumenter, en repassant par étape ce qui s'était produit depuis mon entrée dans la maison, je sentis soudain deux mains m'agripper les épaules par derrière, et je dus retenir un réflexe de survie qui aurait sans doute été malheureux en comprenant que la personne qui venait de faire ça n'avait certainement pas des intentions hostiles.

« Hello ! me lança joyeusement Emy, avant de passer ses bras autour de mes épaules et de me serrer contre elle dans une étreinte qui aurait certainement pu me briser des côtes. Je suis trop contente de te voir ! Préviens moi, la prochaine fois que tu veux me rendre visite, je connais un moyen de transport beaucoup moins contraignant que l'avion ».

Emy. Finalement, je ne m'étais pas trompée d'endroit, ce qui était plutôt rassurant… enfin, sans doute.

L'homme, qui était resté à mes côtés depuis le début (j'en étais persuadée, bon sang !), m'adressa un dernier sourire et un bref signe de tête, avant de se lever et de s'évaporer tout bonnement et simplement, comme s'il n'avait jamais vraiment été là. Et, comme pour confirmer cette théorie loufoque, Emy s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil qu'il avait occupé trois secondes plus tôt.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu racontes de beau ? me demanda mon amie avant de se pencher en avant par-dessus la table pour me regarder dans les yeux, affichant un entrain et une curiosité que je lui connaissais bien.  
-… Y'avait un homme juste là, fut la seule chose que je fus capable de dire à cet instant-là.  
-… Oui, ça je sais », me répondit mon amie comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même.

Comme je la regardais fixement, sans doute avec de grands yeux écarquillés, Emy sembla frappée d'une illumination et m'adressa un sourire désolé.

« Pardon, j'avais oublié que c'était ta première fois dans un sanctuaire, personnellement j'ai tellement pris l'habitude que ça ne me paraît même plus bizarre. Oui, c'était Stephen, mon… enfin je suppose que je peux dire qu'il est mon ami, même si techniquement le terme mentor serait plus approprié. Il passe souvent à l'improviste, au moins une fois par jour en fait, même s'il réside à New York en réalité.  
-Et il a disparu ! ajoutai-je, alors que j'étais à peine en train d'assimiler que cet homme faisait un aller-retour New York / Hong Kong au moins une fois par jour, ce qui me paraissait impossible.  
-Oui, il fait tout le temps ça, en plus il adore frimer quand il rencontre de nouvelles têtes, me répondit Emy du ton le plus naturel du monde. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il n'est pas parti bien loin. Wong non plus d'ailleurs.  
-Qui ça ? m'enquis-je.  
-Moi », répondit une troisième voix.

Je fis un bond, et me rattrapai de justesse aux accoudoirs de mon fauteuil, avant de lancer un regard stupéfait en direction d'un homme qui avait la main tendue vers une étagère, à l'autre bout de la salle, et qui sembla soudain se repentir.

« Pardon, j'étais juste venu chercher un livre, nous fit-il remarquer. Je n'écoutais absolument pas votre conversation.  
-D'ailleurs, tu vas… l'encouragea à poursuivre Emy.  
-D'ailleurs je vais vous laisser de ce pas, et je vous souhaite une excellente journée ! ».

Et le dénommé Wong disparut comme l'avait fait Stephen quelques minutes plus tôt.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, plus réellement certaine de ce que je voyais. Je finis néanmoins par me reprendre, tout en me faisant la réflexion qu'il n'y avait bien qu'Emy pour ne pas avoir viré chèvre dans cet environnement. D'ailleurs, désormais curieuse et de plus en plus mal à l'aise à l'idée d'évoquer ce qui m'avait amenée ici, je m'enquis auprès d'elle :

« Et toi aussi, tu sais faire des trucs comme ça ?  
-Wong a beaucoup plus d'expérience que moi, rétorqua modestement Emy. Et Stephen beaucoup plus de talent. Mais… attends… ».

Emy tendit soudain ses bras devant elle, comme si elle cherchait à atteindre un objet invisible, et je reculai instinctivement en me calant au fond de mon fauteuil, attendant que quelque-chose me saute au visage ou je ne savais pas trop quoi exactement.

Au bout d'un instant, deux cercles verts lumineux sortirent des mains ouvertes d'Emy, clignotèrent là quelques secondes, avant de disparaître.

Mon amie haussa les épaules et ramena ses bras contre elle.

« C'est un début, non ? me demanda-t-elle.  
-Oui, euh… bredouillai-je, flairant la question piège, mais elle m'adressa un clin d'œil, avant de s'étirer et de me lancer à son tour un regard curieux.  
-Tu sais, je m'attendais vraiment pas à te voir ! Il s'est pas passé quelque-chose de grave, j'espère ? ».

L'expression de mon visage sembla alarmer Emy, qui ne perdit pas un instant avant de se pencher par-dessus la table qui nous séparait et de me regarder dans les yeux.

« Il s'est _pas_ passé quelque-chose de grave ? répéta-t-elle, comme si elle me suppliait de lui répondre ce qu'elle attendait. Wanda… personne n'est…  
-Oh, non, lui répondis-je, rassurée de pouvoir dire la vérité et la rassurer dans le même temps. Non, personne n'est… enfin tout le monde va bien, aussi bien que possible. Pour l'instant. Mais...  
-Mais tu n'aurais pas parcouru tous ces kilomètres juste pour le plaisir de m'apporter des nouvelles de vive voix, surtout depuis que Tony a… ».

Emy se tut soudain, et je vis passer dans son regard toute la rancune qu'elle gardait envers son père d'avoir fait de moi et des autres des fugitifs. Lors de la guerre civile qui avait décimé les Avengers, je n'avais pas osé faire appel à elle, car cela aurait impliqué de révéler aux autres que je savais où elle était, et j'aurais trahi la parole que je lui avais donnée.

Elle m'en avait voulu, lorsque je le lui avais dit. Elle m'avait dit que j'aurais dû la prévenir. Qu'elle serait revenue, même si cela signifiait devoir faire face aux autres, devoir faire face à Tony. Elle l'aurait fait pour nous aider, même si elle aurait dû pour cela devenir elle-même une fugitive. Evidemment qu'elle l'aurait fait.

« En effet, lui répondis-je finalement d'une petite voix. Tu as raison, je ne serais pas venue en personne si… si ça n'avait pas été important.  
-Important dans quel sens ? T'as besoin de moi ? ».

Je lançai un regard à Emy. Ca lui manquait. Le terrain, les missions, sauver le monde et tout ça. Elle avait beau faire comme si de rien n'était, elle regrettait ses actions passées, et la seule raison qui l'empêchait désormais de retourner auprès des siens était la peur, la peur qu'ils ne lui pardonnent pas son abandon.

Et le souvenir de Leyna.

« Ce n'est pas tant moi qui vais avoir besoin de toi, que… ».

Je ne pus me résoudre à achever ma phrase. Je me souvins du jour où Steve était venu m'annoncer que mon frère était vivant. Il avait su, à cet instant, que les mots ne suffiraient pas à me convaincre. Il avait su qu'il me faudrait plus que cela, et que même avec une preuve flagrante sous les yeux je refuserais encore d'y croire.

Je savais qu'Emy refuserait d'y croire. Et que j'allais réveiller en elle les vieilles blessures qu'elle avait pris tant de soin à panser depuis deux ans.

« _Le dossier_ ».

Je sursautai, et regardai tout autour de moi, persuadée que j'allais trouver Stephen penché par-dessus mon épaule, alors qu'Emy et moi étions en réalité toujours seules dans la pièce. Pourtant, c'était bien sa voix à lui que je venais tout juste d'entendre dans le creux de mon oreille. Je ne l'avais pas imaginée.

« _Tu ferais mieux de lui donner le dossier, et de la laisser se faire sa propre opinion. Les mots ne suffiront pas à lui faire comprendre. Il faut qu'elle voie_ ».

Bien qu'incertaine, je me penchai vers mon sac à bandoulière, qui gisait à mes pieds, et l'instant d'après j'en sortis un dossier soigneusement rangé dans une chemise noire, avant de tendre le tout à Emy, qui le prit en sourcillant, avant de le poser sur ses genoux et de l'ouvrir.

Les minutes qui suivirent me parurent être les plus longues de toute mon existence, plus longues encore que les secondes horribles qui avaient précédé la mort de mon frère.

En réalité, j'avais presque envie qu'elle me dise que tout ceci était faux. Qu'il y avait une faille quelque-part, qu'elle déprouve qu'il y avait quelque-chose dans ce dossier qui avait échappé aux yeux des autres. Que mon frère et sa sœur ne pouvaient pas être en vie, et responsables des crimes qui leur étaient reprochés.

Le regard qu'Emy leva vers moi dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle avait passé et repassé le dossier au crible dans le silence le plus absolu au moins trois fois, exprimait le même doute sans doute que le mien. Et je compris que si les informations qu'elle détenait avaient réussi à la faire douter de la mort de sa sœur, alors que cette dernière était morte _dans ses bras_ … cela signifiait que Maria Hill, et les autres, n'avaient pas pu se tromper.

« Les sépultures, me demanda-t-elle d'une voix plate.  
-Vides, confirmai-je. Ils en sont certains.  
-Donc quelqu'un aura pris les corps. HYDRA, je présume ?  
-Il est fort possible que ces crimes soient reliés à HYDRA, en effet, même si on ne sait toujours pas exactement ce qu'ils veulent.  
-Faire éclater le monde pour le refaçonner à leur manière, comme les autres fois, rétorqua Emy. Et ils ont réussi à mettre la main sur deux des armes les plus destructrices qu'ils aient jamais créées. Et à en faire des machines à tuer. Ils… ».

La voix d'Emy se brisa soudain, et elle porta un poing contre ses lèvres, sans doute pour contenir un sanglot, ou pour se retenir de hurler. Elle ferma les yeux, étroitement, et se mit à se balancer doucement d'avant en arrière.

Finalement, une minute plus tard, elle rouvrit les yeux, et poursuivit comme si de rien n'était :

« Ils vont le payer. Ils ne savent pas ce dont je suis capable quand on s'en prend à ceux que j'aime. Une seule personne le sait, et elle n'est pas là actuellement pour en témoigner, mais s'il le pouvait… Crois-moi, ils prendraient déjà leurs jambes à leur cou.  
-Tu vas nous aider ? lui demandai-je.  
-Tu en doutais ? me répondit mon amie en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Non », lui répondis-je le plus honnêtement du monde.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre nous, qui dura, et dura encore. Silence durant lequel je tentai d'assimiler la vérité qui me pendait au nez depuis le début : que mon frère était bel et bien en vie. La seule personne qui pouvait mettre fin aux doutes que j'avais encore venait de le faire sans une once d'hésitation. Cette personne qui était désormais face à moi et tentait de se préparer psychologiquement au fait que, sans doute très prochainement, sa sœur se tiendrait de nouveau face à elle.

« Tony m'a proposé de rester à la tour, le temps que…  
-Il a fait ça ? s'étonna Emy.  
-Oui, lui répondis-je. Et je pensais que… enfin, tu sais…  
-Tu lui as dit que tu venais me chercher ? me demanda Emy en haussant les sourcils.  
-Bien sûr que non, rétorquai-je. Mais… il serait peut-être temps… que tu rentres chez toi, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? ».

Emy détourna le regard. Elle porta l'index à son menton, et adopta une attitude pensive, l'espace de quelques secondes seulement, cependant.

« Non, fut sa réponse. Pour l'instant tout le monde doit se concentrer sur Leyna. Et sur personne d'autre. Je ne veux pas débarquer au milieu de tout ça et les déconcentrer. Il faut qu'on récupère Leyna. Les retrouvailles familiales attendront.  
-Tu dis vraiment ça pour Leyna, ou parce-que tu as peur de te confronter à eux ?  
-Je dis ça pour Leyna », me répondit catégoriquement Emy.

 _Un peu des deux,_ disait son cœur.

Je hochai lentement la tête. Je la comprenais. Après tout… elle avait disparu pendant _deux années_. J'avais toujours fait attention à ne pas la juger à haute voix, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour savoir ce que j'en pensais, elle était un peu extralucide. Elle savait que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle ne s'était pas manifestée plus tôt, pourquoi elle n'était jamais allée demander pardon à ses parents alors qu'ils lui manquaient atrocement, et de plus en plus chaque jour. Pourquoi elle avait décidé de les abandonner… de s'enfuir au moment où ils avaient eu le plus besoin d'elle.

 _J'ai été lâche, Wanda._

Je levai lentement la tête, et ce n'est que lorsque je croisai son regard, rivé sur moi, que je compris que je ne venais pas d'imaginer sa voix.

 _J'ai été lâche, et je le regrette, il n'y a pas un jour, pas une nuit, où je ne le regrette pas. J'ai agi comme une égoïste alors qu'ils m'ont tout donné, qu'ils ont tout fait pour moi… tu crois sincèrement qu'il aurait suffi que je rentre à la maison, la bouche en cœur, et que je leur demande pardon pour ce que j'ai fait ? Tu crois que je me serais sentie mieux après ça ?_

 _Ils se seraient sentis mieux,_ pensai-je en réponse, si fort que cette simple phrase sembla la heurter de plein fouet, et pour la première fois elle lut dans mon regard à quel point… à quel point je lui en voulais pour ce qu'elle avait fait subir aux autres. Pas seulement à Tony et à Pepper, mais à tous les autres, Natasha, Clint, Sam… Elle avait choisi de disparaître sans prendre en compte les conséquences, simplement parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable d'assumer ce qui s'était passé, alors qu'elle n'y était pour _rien_. Elle s'était laissée ronger par la culpabilité, et plutôt que de faire face à ses démons toute seule, elle avait fait souffrir tant de gens qui ne méritaient pas ça.

« Alors tu vas faire quoi ? lui demandai-je finalement pour changer de sujet.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là le moment venu, mais il n'en saura rien.  
-Il ? répétai-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Ils, rectifia Emy. Ils n'en sauront rien.  
-Mais quelques personnes seront au courant… n'est-ce pas ? », compris-je.

Je croisai le regard déterminé d'Emy, et je n'eus besoin de rien d'autre pour comprendre ce qu'elle préparait.

« Oh, répondis-je en haussant les sourcils.  
-Oui, je sais, mais… c'est la seule option. Ils sont les deux seuls à qui je fais assez confiance pour ça, se justifia Emy.  
-Et tu crois réellement qu'ils vont accepter que tu reviennes comme ça dans leur vie, Emy ? demandai-je en soupirant. Je sais que tu m'as beaucoup parlé d'eux, et si j'ai bien compris la relation que vous avez eue, ils étaient plus que des meilleurs amis pour Leyna et toi…  
-Ils sont comme des frères pour moi, confirma Emy.  
-Okay, et ils n'ont pas eu de nouvelles de toi depuis plus de deux ans, est-ce que tu as pris ça en compte ? », demandai-je à mon amie.

Elle cilla, mais reprit aussitôt :

« Ils seront d'accord.  
-Oh, vraiment ? demandai-je, incertaine.  
-Ils le feront, Wanda. Mais…  
-Pas pour toi, compris-je instantanément. Tu penses qu'ils le feront pour Leyna.  
-S'ils n'ont pas envie de m'aider, je les comprendrais parfaitement. Mais ils voudront aider Leyna, ça c'est une certitude, ils feront tout pour elle, tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir, même si ça signifie mettre de côté tout ce qu'ils ont à me reprocher et la rancœur qu'ils peuvent garder envers moi. Évidemment, le moment venu, il y aura une discussion, je n'en doute pas, comme avec tous les autres, mais… ils sauront quelle est la priorité. La priorité, c'est Leyna. Et Pietro, bien sûr. Ils sauront faire la part des choses, et je ne suis pas certaine que Tony, de son côté, en soit capable ».

Évidemment qu'il n'en serait pas capable ! Elle était sa _fille_!

Emy m'adressa un sourire en coin, un sourire triste.

« Tu as tout compris, je crois, me fit-elle remarquer.  
-Par pitié, Emy, la suppliai-je. Tu es mon amie, je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque-chose… une nouvelle chose que tu pourrais regretter par la suite.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, me répondit Emy en posant une main sur mon avant-bras. Cette fois, je veux faire les choses bien. Je _ferai_ les choses bien, Wanda. Il me faut juste… il nous faut juste un peu de temps. Et procéder étape par étape pour que tout se passe au mieux, justement. Tu comprends ? ».

J'avais envie de la croire, de penser que la seule raison qui la poussait à ne pas retourner immédiatement auprès de sa famille était que cela pourrait compromettre le sauvetage de Leyna et Pietro.

Et même si je savais qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge… je pris le parti de faire comme s'il s'agissait de la stricte vérité. Du moins pour l'instant.

Elle avait raison, au fond.

Chaque chose en son temps.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hello à tous! Désolée pour cette longue absence, on pourra dire que pour ce tome là je laisse régner le suspense ^^ Non je rigole. En réalité j'ai déjà écrit 15 chapitres, mais j'ai tellement peu de temps pour moi cette année que poster les chapitres ça devient un casse tête. Enfin, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas à attendre aussi longtemps pour le prochain, et que vous apprécierez celui-ci quand même!_**

 ** _Bonne lecture!- Summer_**

* * *

CHAPITRE 9 :

 _ **Peter :**_

Pour l'instant, je faisais profil bas, en espérant que les autres finiraient par oublier que j'existais. Vue l'humeur générale qui régnait dans le Quinjet, ce serait sans doute mieux pour moi.

Emy se tenait dans un coin de l'appareil, poings serrés mais n'osant pas vraiment exprimer sa colère et sa déception à haute voix, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la mieux placée pour faire ça pour l'instant, et elle semblait vouloir laisser le rôle principal à Mr Stark, histoire qu'il ne reporte pas toute sa frustration sur elle, chose qu'il ferait tôt ou tard de toute façon.

Il était furieux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. Pourtant, il n'avait personne à qui s'en prendre, pas même lui-même, mais il s'en donnait à cœur joie. Après tout, il avait été si proche de retrouver sa fille… enfin, disons que nous avions été si proches de les capturer, Pietro et elle, de les ramener avec nous, mais tout avait basculé, et aucun de nous n'était responsable.

Malheureusement, comme l'avait fait remarquer Ned, nos ennemis avaient appris la présence de Mr Stark alors même qu'ils arrivaient dans le bâtiment, peut-être même avaient-ils appris un peu plus tôt que quelque-chose clochait sans vraiment savoir quoi. Donc ils avaient eu le temps d'appeler des renforts, sans lesquels nous serions certainement parvenus à nos fins.

Mais, même si finalement la transaction que nous étions chargés d'empêcher n'avait pas eu lieu, Leyna et Pietro, ainsi que nos assaillants, avaient réussi à s'enfuir, et nous avions perdu leur trace. Il était même possible qu'ils aient quitté l'Allemagne à l'heure qu'il était. Ils pouvaient être n'importe où dans le monde, et il nous faudrait sans doute des semaines avant de retrouver leur trace, surtout maintenant que HYDRA savait qu'on était à leurs trousses. Même s'ils avaient dû s'en douter, au fond, que la réapparition soudaine de Leyna et Pietro arriverait tôt ou tard aux oreilles de Mr Stark.

En fait, je commençais à me dire qu'ils jouaient avec nous depuis le début, qu'ils avaient fait exprès de nous faire miroiter la possibilité de récupérer Leyna alors qu'ils savaient qu'on ne pourrait pas mettre la main dessus.

« Si je n'étais pas venu, si _seulement_ je n'étais pas _venu_ … C'est MOI qu'ils ont reconnu, bordel de merde ! Tout ça, c'est…  
-Tony, arrêtez, protesta Maria Hill en lançant un regard sévère à Mr Stark. Ce n'est en rien votre faute, nous avions _besoin_ de vous. Parce qu'il nous fallait absolument quelqu'un que Leyna serait susceptible de… ».

Maria Hill se tut soudain, et lança un bref regard à Emy, un regard rempli de sous-entendus, avant de baisser les yeux et de faire profil bas pour ne pas envenimer les choses.

Je serrai les poings et me tournai vers Emy, qui n'en menait pas large. Elle savait très bien, elle aussi. Si elle n'avait pas agi dans le dos de presque tout le monde depuis le début, tout aurait pu se passer différemment. Leyna était plus susceptible encore de la reconnaître elle que Mr Stark. Il aurait suffi qu'elle se rende à Berlin sous couverture, et fasse son apparition au moment venu, comme Wanda l'avait fait. Et ainsi Mr Stark n'aurait pas forcément eu besoin de se montrer, et notre présence à la fête n'aurait pas compromis nos plans, HYDRA ne se serait douté de rien.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer en comprenant par la même occasion qu'Emy n'était pas la seule à blâmer, dans ce cas là… parce que Ned et moi nous l'avions aidée à faire ce qu'elle avait entrepris. Nous l'avions dissimulée, nous lui avions raconté tout ce qu'on savait, fait part de tous les plans… parce que nous étions persuadés qu'elle serait utile à Leyna. Et nous n'avions pas été fichus de comprendre qu'elle pourrait remplacer Mr Stark, qui était beaucoup trop reconnaissable, sur le terrain.

Mr Stark sembla se faire la même réflexion que moi, au même instant. Mais bizarrement, alors qu'il aurait dû, selon moi, se tourner vers moi et se mettre à me hurler dessus, c'est sur sa fille qu'il déversa toute sa rancune.

Je me dis qu'après tout il devait se douter qu'elle était derrière tout ça, que je n'avais été qu'un pion bien naïf, mais que je n'avais pas imaginé toutes les conséquences que ma petite cachotterie pourrait avoir sur les résultats de notre mission… et je compris assez tôt que la véritable raison était beaucoup plus simple, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir le cœur fendu à cette idée : S'il s'était tourné vers Emy, s'il la blâmait elle, et pas moi… c'était parce qu'elle avait disparu pendant deux ans sans laisser la moindre trace, alors que pendant ces deux années j'étais resté à ses côtés et j'avais essayé de m'assurer qu'il ne souffrait pas trop, qu'il se remettait de la mort de Leyna. En fait… j'avais agi comme Emy aurait dû agir. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à m'en vouloir.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça, murmura finalement Mr Stark, d'une voix à peine audible.  
-Je… je voulais aider, protesta Emy, pâle comme la mort. Je pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire, et je ne voulais pas vous rajouter le poids des retrouvailles alors que le plus important c'était…  
-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est PAS ce dont je parle, Emy ! la coupa rudement Mr Stark. Pourquoi… _comment_ tu as pu nous faire une chose pareille ? ».

Emy ouvrit la bouche encore une fois pour se défendre… et sembla se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait absolument _aucune_ excuse. Elle referma la bouche, frissonna un instant, et je remarquai à cet instant que elle, la fille qui faisait face à tout sans ciller, la plus dure des deux sœurs, avait les yeux luisants de larmes qu'elle ne voulait pas se résigner à verser.

Pour la première fois alors depuis deux ans, elle me fit de la peine. Je l'avais détestée, mon Emy. Je l'avais maudite dans à peu près toutes les langues que je connaissais (en américain, et pour l'espagnol il m'avait fallu un dictionnaire quand même), j'avais même hurlé à son adresse en sachant qu'elle ne m'entendrait pas, mais espérant vaguement que si, des injures que je n'aurais jamais osé répéter devant tante May. Je l'avais détestée de me manquer autant, parce que je considérais que pour nous avoir abandonnés comme ça… elle n'était pas l'amie que j'avais pensé qu'elle était. Elle avait dévoilé une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité, et j'avais stupidement pris ça pour de l'égoïsme. Désormais… alors que sous mes yeux je ne voyais plus qu'une fillette recroquevillée et rongée par les remords, qui n'avait pas même de mots pour dire à quel point elle était désolée… je comprenais que c'était bien plus profond que ça. Ce n'était pas par peur de leur réaction qu'elle n'avait pas rejoint les siens plus tôt. Ce n'était pas par peur de ce qu'ils pourraient lui reprocher qu'elle était partie.

C'était par peur de les faire souffrir plus encore qu'ils ne souffraient déjà, plus que nécessaire.

Ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle était partie, mais pour eux. Certes, ç'avait été maladroit de sa part, parce qu'elle aurait dû se douter que son départ nous ferait atrocement souffrir. Elle s'en était douté, évidemment. Mais une fois l'émotion du deuil un peu calmée, peut-être un mois, deux mois après sa disparition. Et elle s'était dit que revenir dans nos vies n'était peut-être pas la meilleure option, finalement, car si nous avions fait le deuil de Leyna, peut-être avions nous également fait son deuil à elle.

C'était une belle erreur. Mais, maintenant que je comprenais… une erreur que je pensais pouvoir pardonner, avec le temps.

Je ne savais pas si Mr Stark pouvait en dire autant.

Désormais, il évitait même de regarder Wanda dans les yeux, comme s'il savait…

« Oh non, quand même pas, bredouillai-je en me tournant vers cette dernière, qui semblait vouloir disparaître de la surface de la Terre.  
-J'avais juré, Peter, me fit-elle remarquer. J'ai essayé de la raisonner, plusieurs fois, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre, et ce n'était pas à moi de vous en parler.  
-Et tu ne t'es jamais dit, intervint Mr Stark, que tu n'étais pas la personne la mieux qualifiée pour la raisonner, n'est-ce pas ? Evidemment, il n'aurait pas été plus simple de tout nous dire pour qu'on aille lui parler nous-même ?  
-J'avais juré ! répéta désespérément Wanda, qui avait déjà assez à penser avec le fait que son frère, lui aussi, lui avait échappé de peu.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ! lui répondit Mr Stark, sur le même ton.  
-Ça suffit ! intervint Emy, qui semblait avoir retrouvé son courage. Ca ne sert à rien de la blâmer. Papa, tu sais très bien que la seule responsable c'est…  
-Ne m'appelle _pas_ comme ça », rétorqua durement Mr Stark.

Je vis Emy se recroqueviller sur elle-même, comme si elle s'était reçu un violent coup en plein creux de l'estomac. Toutes les couleurs que son visage avait retrouvées le quitter de nouveau en moins d'une seconde. Et ses pupilles rétrécir au point de presque disparaître dans le vert de ses yeux.

Plus personne n'ouvrit la bouche jusqu'à ce que le Quinjet atterrisse au sommet de la tour Stark.

Alors que nous quittions tous l'appareil en file indienne, tête basse, j'hésitai un instant avant de poser ma main sur l'épaule d'Emy, qui se trouvait tout juste devant moi, les autres étant déjà descendus et ne faisant plus attention à nous.

Elle se tourna vers moi, arborant une expression qui me fit mal au cœur. On aurait dit qu'elle s'apprêtait à encaisser de nouveaux coups.

« Il est en colère, lui fis-je remarquer. C'est pas juste toi, c'est… Leyna, et tout ça… mais ça lui passera, Emy.  
-Tu te sens prêt à me pardonner ? », me demanda Emy du tac au tac.

Je baissai les yeux, conscient que la réponse devait se lire sur mon visage : évidemment que non. Pas après ce qu'elle avait fait. Il me faudrait du temps. J'y parviendrais sans doute un jour, mais…

« Emy, tu es sa fille, fis-je remarquer à mon amie… ou l'amie qu'elle avait été, du moins.  
-Justement, me répondit-elle avec un sourire triste, mais résigné. C'est ce qui rend les choses… un peu plus difficiles, tu ne crois pas ? ».

Si. Je comprenais parfaitement où elle voulait en venir. Et même si j'avais envie de me dire qu'un père pouvait tout pardonner à ses enfants… je comprenais également que pour lui, la déception avait été plus cuisante que pour quiconque d'autre. De nous tous, il devait être celui qui l'avait le plus détestée. Celui qui avait le plus souffert. Et, dans ces conditions particulières… lui pardonnerait-il vraiment un jour ?

Emy se détourna, et descendit maladroitement la plateforme du Quinjet, alors que les autres nous attendaient désormais à la porte vitrée qui menait à la tour.

 _ **Pepper :**_

Ned et moi attendions à la tour, anxieux. La communication avait été coupée (intentionnellement ou pas, telle était la question), apparemment juste avant que les choses tournent vinaigre. C'était l'une des choses que Tony ne semblait pas à même de comprendre : le pire dans ces situations-là, c'est bien de ne _pas_ savoir, pas d'assister à la scène bon gré mal gré.

Mais je m'emportais. Encore. Après tout, ce n'était peut-être _pas_ intentionnel.

Ned était planté devant son écran d'ordinateur, et cela faisait presque cinq minutes qu'il martelait la touche « Entrée » avec de plus en plus d'insistance et de jurons marmonnés.

Je soupirai.

« Ned ? ».

Il sursauta, et leva instinctivement les bras devant son visage, comme s'il avait peur que je le frappe. Le pauvre, il était vraiment sur les nerfs.

« Tu veux que je te serve quelque-chose à boire ? lui demandai-je.  
-C'est une question piège ? me demanda-t-il.  
-Absolument pas, soupirai-je. Je pense que je vais incessamment sous peu commencer à vider le contenu du bar, donc si tu ne m'aides pas un peu tu risques assez rapidement de devoir appeler le SAMU pour cause de coma éthylique. En ton âme et conscience…  
-D'accord, euh, je prendrai bien une bière, si vous le proposez, bredouilla Ned en s'approchant du bar. Mais, Mme Stark…  
-Pas encore, l'interrompis-je avec un mince sourire.  
-D'accord, euh, Mlle Potts, vous pensez pas que je devrais continuer à essayer de…  
-Ned, l'interrompis-je à nouveau, ça va faire deux heures qu'on n'a plus rien. Je crois qu'on doit se résigner à attendre et voir.  
-Comment vous pouvez rester aussi zen, Mlle Potts ? me demanda Ned avant de décapsuler la bouteille de bière que je venais de lui tendre.  
-Mon fiancé est Iron Man, répondis-je du tac au tac. Si je ne savais pas rester zen, je serais déjà morte depuis des années, terrassée par une crise cardiaque.  
-… Ouais, ça se tient », confirma Ned, avant de prendre quelques gorgées de sa bière, puis de la reposer sur le comptoir, l'air songeur.

Je comprenais qu'il s'inquiète. Peter était son meilleur ami, et il se retrouvait planté là, sans aucune nouvelle, alors que son meilleur ami se trouvait sans doute dans une situation critique, voire même…

« Bon sang, j'espère qu'ils vont me ramener ma fille, priai-je, sans me rendre compte que je parlais à haute voix.  
-Ah ben ça y'a pas de doute, répondit Ned.  
-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont y arriver ? Comment tu peux en être aussi persuadé ? lui demandai-je en fronçant le sourcils, alors que Ned semblait déjà regretter ses paroles.  
-Je… euh… Mlle Potts, je crois pouvoir vous dire, enfin j'espère, que… vous allez retrouver votre fille aujourd'hui. Normalement ».

Je n'eus pas même le temps de me demander pourquoi il en était si certain : La voix de Friday retentit soudain, nous faisant sursauter tous les deux.

« _Mlle Potts, il y a un jet en approche.  
-_Est-ce que ce sont eux, Friday ? m'enquis-je, pleine d'espoir.  
- _Oui, mademoiselle. Ils se poseront sur la piste d'atterrissage dans un instant_ ».

Louant tous les dieux pouvant être responsables de ce miracle, je me levai en quatrième vitesse et montai quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à la piste d'atterrissage, m'arrêtant derrière la porte vitrée, comme si j'avais peur de ce que j'allais découvrir. Après tout, en deux heures… il avait pu se passer n'importe quoi.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils descendirent du Quinjet, et furent assez proches, que je remarquai l'air déconfit qu'ils affichaient, et qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : ils avaient échoué.

En effet, je les regardai descendre de l'appareil jusqu'au dernier (c'est-à-dire Peter), et je ne vis nulle trace de Leyna.

Je dus me retenir à grand peine de me mettre à pleurer, et Ned, qui semblait l'avoir senti, posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

Les autres se tournèrent pour attendre Peter, qui discutait à la sortie de l'appareil avec une fille qui ne me disait rien. Elle portait un étrange accoutrement et des cheveux courts et frisés, et je me fis la réflexion soudaine qu'elle n'était pas avec eux lorsqu'ils étaient partis.

Peter baissa la tête, et la fille, comme si la conversation était terminée, fit volte-face et se remit à marcher vers la tour.

« …Non », bredouillai-je finalement, alors que Ned, comme s'il avait encore une fois compris, resserrait sa prise sur mon épaule.

Ce visage pâle aux joues rondes, qui ressemblait à celui d'une poupée… ces yeux bruns striés de vert, et qui désormais, alors qu'elle avançait vers la tour, étaient plongés dans les miens.

Ces yeux verts qui semblaient me demander pardon pour toutes les erreurs commises, alors qu'une seule phrase tournait en boucle dans ma tête, me battant aux tempes : _c'est elle. C'est elle. C'est elle._

Et c'est à cet instant que je compris ce que Ned m'avait dit un instant plus tôt :

 _Vous allez retrouver votre fille aujourd'hui._


End file.
